Souls of the Frontier(AM)
by Lunacora
Summary: Journeying to the uncharted land of the Frontier, a place of unknown places brimming with magic, evil, and mysteries, and see the lives of the teenagers that strive to survive the coming of age ceremony trip. Enderdragon hybrids fky through the skies, and new mobs roam deep in the unseen places of the Front. Are you brave enough to read and review?
1. Prologue- Bakery Glass

**Oh, hello there ladies, and hopefully gentlemen. I am glad you decided to click on my story's link. If you could, please review, and read my profile, because I don't like typing things twice. Yes boys and girls(XD) there will be blood. And bare bodies. Just... not in this beginning part, I like to have a warming up romance. I'm wincing as I type this, but I just want to say that it would be great if you could review this story. But seriously, I hope you really like it. I own none of the minecraft or mojang business or any mods I have taken things from (the aether). I do, however, own my characters, and the frontier, along with the frastfall lands, sakuretzi isles, and anywhere else I make up for kingdoms. Slenderman owns his damn self. I don't want him… * peers over shoulder….* **

:::

::

:

"So, what part of the colonies did you come from?" The silent young woman scribbled on a piece of paper, and turned it around for Luna to read.

"Well… I hail from the Frastfall lands…" Luna half expected her new friend to jump up, seeing as Harmony was from the Frastfall lands' enemy nation, Sakuzeti isles, but she just nodded, and looked back out the window. The sunlight of the sunset threw a beautiful golden sheen on them as they sat by the window of the bakery store.

Skyscrapers punched through the clouds all around them, and Luna couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the builders' work.

Looking out the window in Front Line City, Luna smiled, feelings rising. She was about to start a new life. If more and more Minecraftian teenagers decided to stay here… maybe she would too…

Her peace was disrupted as a body crashed through the glass window.

Yelping in alarm, Luna fell back out of her chair. Harmony was out of her chair as well, Katana drawn and in a fighting stance, looking out the window. Luna looked back to the boy on the floor, trying to recover from the initial shock of having someone being thrown at you. Rising on her feet, she watched as Harmony dragged the boy off the table. Luna looked out the window, and fear shot up her spine. The hulk of a rotting corpse was dragging its giant arms along the ground, grumbling as its hungry eyes set on her. Frozen in place now, Luna watched as it pulled back, as if taking a deep ragged breath. As Luna quivered in fear, Harmony pushed her out of the way.

A deafening loud roar shattered the glass panels of the bakery, and Luna clutched her head. Blood was spurting from her damaged eardrums, and she cried in pain. Not a pleasant feeling, having a sonic scream pointed in your direction.

Harmony rushed her along the ground, around the workers counter, and gracefully leapt back over the counter. Gaping as she watched the whole scene, Luna slumped against the cold wood counter side. She gave the sunlight piercing the broken glass window a blank stare. On the other side of the counter, and outside, the sounds of fighting were completely drowned out.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she remembered what her father had told her over and over in situations like this one. Eyes snapping open, she jumped up. Reflex might have been slow, but it would have to do. Screams of pain came from the few feet away from her, and Luna looked outside. The large hulk of a zombie now had allies it seemed, and the young city watch was catching hell trying to take on the lot of them.

Harmony was with them, slicing and sweeping her blade through whatever shambling zombies got to close. The hulking zombie was still coming however, and Luna doubted even the seasoned swordfighter could have taken it on without some help.

She limped toward the iron long sword that lay on the floor. She would make some difference of course.

Kicking open the door, Luna took a deep breath, and ducked as a zombie took a heavy swing at her with his arm. Stabbing it through the chest, she pulled back, falling on her backside. Rolling out of the way as it feel, aiming to topple on top of her, she rose, and looked down at the vile creature, raising the sword, and taking its head off. She didn't have any other thought but to kill or be killed. Close by, she caught sight of Harmony, who was still dancing and sliding between shambling corpses and slicing them to pieces.

Luna snapped out of her trance as Harmony pegged a shining metal object her way. Luna yelped, ducking, as it sailed overhead, and impaled the silent zombie behind her in the head, making it drop backwards to the ground. Luna raised, her survival trance broken. Who was she kidding; she was just some kid with a damn iron long sword fighting for her life as the sun began to set. She looked up. Grey clouds were closing in, and with it, the sounds of thunder. That was going to bring more mobs if they couldn't figure out these zombies entered.

Another deafening roar made her curl up on the floor, her will broken. Peeking out of her arms covering her face, she caught a glimpse of the boy that had gone flying through the window to the nice little bakery she had been eating at just a little earlier. Was he crazy? Bette to just run from something so vile instead of just standing up to it…

Then she remembered what her brother told her… and everything changed in her mind.


	2. Chapter 1-Luna's travels end

Luna Luzde found it hard to sleep. The iron bound ship creaked and groaned, and the girl could think of nothing but how she had been shipped out… She closed her eyes and drifted off, willing the past to wash over her.

:

:

:

"Today's the big day!" Laughing I brushed my hair until almost all of it was perfectly straight until curly at the ends. It had to be perfect. "Today's the big day~!" Giggling and singing, I, Luz de la Luna (Lu or Luna for short, and Luzde for a full short last name) tied my favorite scarlet bow tie around the mane of the shiny teal hair I was blessed with, and swept the cute thick pony tail onto my chest. A sudden pulse increase made me pace the room, and my heart beat was a lot heavier than it had been a few seconds ago. Closing my eyes as I stood in the girly, decorated room I called my own, I took a deep breath and yawned. Pulling on the strings connected to the scarlet coloured hoodie I wore, I then pulled back the sleeves because they were needlessly too long, even longer than the actual length of my arms. Walking in my soft socks, I pulled a pair of teal jeans from a spruce wood drawer, and slide into them, one leg at a time.

Pulling my bangs behind my ears, I smiled shyly. Laughing, I put on a light eye liner, and my favorite blueberry flavored and coloured lip gloss before picking up my satchel, which had a lion embroiled on it. Checking the beautiful figure in the mirror one last time, I opened the door to my room, and entered the plain, white walled hallway.

Of COURSE my older brother was there to bother me.

"Hey, Lu." Reaching for my head to ruffle it up, I, the younger adolescent, stepped back, and grabbed his wrist. Spinning around, I still took pride in bringing him over my back, and sending him into the polished wooden floor. Jumping a few steps back, I feel to a combat stance, prepared for the fist fight of my life, which I usually tried my best to avoid.

My brother and I kind of had a strong hate love relationship, and I never really had a chance to forget that. Except today.

"Listen Trippy. Stay off me today, because I need to be in perfect shape for the trip!"

Trippy did as I commanded, hands in the air, eye brows raised, as if he was being accused of something he didn't do. I thought he was going to try to sneak attack me if anything. "All right, all right. Fair enough. Just don't get laid by a _Crepper_… get it?" Trippy waited as I shook my head at his shameful joke.

"It was horrible Trippy, see you in two years." Walking down the hallway without a thought of turning around to speak to him, I took a step to the stair when a hand grabbed my arm. Gasping, I was going to give him a good hook when a fierce hug slammed my face into his chest. I froze up, trying to think of what he was trying. Yep, that was me alright, always thinking of something. Either that or nothing.

"…Lu… be careful. I know you might not listen 'cuz we aren't that close but… surviving out there for two years is harder than you think…" Pulling me back, Trippy held me by my arms before taking a deep breath. "I… I don't want to see my little sis' hurt, all right?"

Still somewhat frozen in shock, I nodded before his chest hit me again. Breaking out of his odd hug, I started to look around, flustered. Dusting my jeans, I gave a fake laugh.

"Haha, well.. I'll see you around…" Saluting him with three fingers, I took a few awkward steps down the stair case. I was so used to our bickering, bitter hat love relationship that it actually threw me into shock by the act of love. Love wasn't really something I got in my family. I guess my mother might have shown me some act of love, but she was gone. My father wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

:

:

:

"Oh, who am I kidding…" Standing up, Luna got herself dressed and packed, before strapping her short swords to her belt and watching the ship pull into port from the railing. People, all young 16 year olds ready for their two year survival test on the Frontier, starred ad gaped and gasped and marveled at the beautiful sun rise over Front Line City, the heart of the Front's civilized area, a place for the children who would be trying to survive with the jobs given to them throughout their time at the Frontier.

As she walked down the plank to the peir, she heard one of the young dock workers mutter under his breath.

It didn't faze her at all, in her happy mood, until she was lost in the bustling city square's shopping district.

"… welcome… to hell…?"


	3. Chapter 2-Harmony's tomb

_**Mmm… should I put the rating back to T, or should I set the rating to R? I think I will, when the heavier stuff comes out, with a general warning to the reader of course. OH MY LORD SOMEONE REVIEWED! YEAH**_** ChaosFlame10 Thanks for your review. And to answer your question, I feel that I should portray someone's everyday life in another plane of existence. Anyway, thanks to AfroPaladin who created Harmony Airs, and helped submit some ideas. Thanks for also letting me use your characters Mystical, Jezel, and Scott, along with Knight Dominik, and cameo his other characters Texas, Kalev, Mystic, the Templeoflit, and the Federal Union(which we both created).Thanks to the Tekkit mod creator, and the mobtalker creator(spoiler alerts ahoy!). I technically own Harmony, along with Grey and Luna. Minecraft isn't mine to own.**

_Dec. 20, E999_

Harmony slumped against the brick wall of the outhouse. If she could just get out of the jungle, she might be able to make it back to Front Line City before the day ended. Looking up into the rainclouds, she thought she noticed a patch of clouds break open, something plummeting into the raging sea alongside the jungle. As she sat on her perch on the tree top, lying against the cold stone wall, she closed her eyes until they were slits, and relaxed herself. Sliding against the wall, she raised a slippered foot, and adjusted an ankle sock.

Pushing her bangs to one side of her head, Harmony looked back around with one eye, the other covered by her bangs. Her steel grey hair was long and lay on her back and on her shoulder blades as she moved with complete silence. Drawing her Obsidian Katana, she stepped to the very edge of the corner, and peeked around. The same two skeletons were still there, ever vigilant in their guarding.

The teal circles around her brown eyes glowed slightly, as she pulled her hand down from her sleeve. A silver throwing star with the mark of theSakuzeti isles glinted under the nights dim murky light. Jumping around the corner, Harmony dove into the entrance, throwing a star through a skeletons head, and smashing the other into a million splintering pieces. Landing in a heap on the stone floor, she raised, slippers padding on the floor.

Harmony was finally out of the rain, and sighed in relief.

_Thank the Lord… _Lightly grabbing her hair, she rung the water out gently and the sheen came back to her lustrous hair. One hand was still holding her Katana, Harmony sheathed her blade. Brushing off her robe (which was cut a quarter above the knee and was zipped up fully and flapped in the stormy winds) and fell forward as her heart flickered in pain.

Gasping and talking in a raspy, garbled tone, she fell on her side.

_God… Notch, the damn medicine should have helped!_ Hands pushing herself up, she arced her back tiredly, panting. The sound of rain hitting the vast ocean, and the tree tops just outside gave her a soothing moment as she fought off the pain. _Mmm… okay… deep breaths… and I'll be up in no time. _Fighting back pain, Harmony sucked it up, standing. Ignoring the pain that pierced her heart and made her knees buckle slightly, she took one last look back at the howling braches and rustling great jungle leaves, before descending into the outhouse.

_It's not an outhouse…_Pulling up her Katana, Harmony held her blade in front of her.

She squinted. Swinging her sword, the tripwire snapped, floating harmlessly to the floor. That would have been bad, had she tripped it.

_Notch, bless your chaotic soul, my lord. _Sliding foot forward silent as the gentle breeze of her homeland close to half a year's journey back from the Frontier, she traveled deeper into the fine, chiseled stone and mossy cobblestone structure.

As Harmony took cautious steps forward, trying to make an imaginary layout of the murky damp stone building, homesickness swept over her. Normal for her, but more painful than usual because of the setting she was in.

Harmony was a silent, yet strong, young, petite daughter of a samurai. She and he did not have much love like the bonds she shared with her mother, mainly because she chose the life of a shadow warrior rather than the dull life of a suitor girl. Although just a novice training under her mother, she knew the arts well enough to protect and feed herself until she could go back home. A master of her Katana and the throwing stars, she hoped to find whatever was troubling the natives nearby, collect her reward, and go back to Front Line City. Oh how the cold began to nip at her bare thighs…

The main reason Harmony wasn't married off to some suitor man at sixteen, and instead a seventeen year old striving to survive on the Frontier in a dense tropical rain forest filled with hostile mobs, was probably, if she had to guess, because of the rare syndrome she was born with. Gha-hast syndrome, the rare case when the female is born with six sex chromosomes instead of the normal two, was what plagued her thoughts, and tortured her when it can to men. She wasn't bad looking at all; in fact, many a men had approached her while at the Front. They turned away eventually for another reason, but no man in the Sakuzeti isles wanted a none normal woman to support them. No matter how strong she was.

With cold, and always cold, alabaster skin, she had the steel grey hair that marked her as a Gha- hast syndrome inflicted teenager. Standing at five feet tall, she didn't catch a single noble's eye.

Throwing a star into the darkness, a zombie gargled, making Harmony's skin crawl. _God, I hate these things!_ Squinting harder, she trained her eye, and willed to see the darkness in the light. The corpse was slumped on the ground. _Good… he's dead. Mother, you would be so proud … _The mossy cobblestone slanted down further, the incline growing steeper, until soon, Harmony was squatting at the mouth of what seemed to be a chute.

_Lord, how far down into this building have I gone? And where… does this chute lead to… maybe I should just use... no, I'll save them for when I'm in a battle…_

As she turned to move up the slanted incline, a tug came to her ankle, and Harmony spun, sword down, looking where her Katana pointed. A pair of white, beady eyes looked up at her, and a disturbing noise grew in her ears.

Eyes wide, Harmony couldn't scream as the Enderman's jaw unhinged, growing abnormally large, and pulled her down into the darkness.

After all. She was mute.


	4. Chapter 3- Grey's Rainy Day

**Manamune 1/5/13, you have given me the hope I need to keep going on with this story. Anyway, ive put up a poll for my story on my profile page, if you could do it, when enough characters have been introduced. After a while, I'm just going to make this non interactive, because no one wants to see anything happen. At least, that's the vibe I'm really getting here. Anyway, Grey and Luna are mine, and here he is, in the flesh! GREY! I love anyone who is nice enough to review, so please do! I of course, do not own Minecraft, mobtalkers, or tekkit. OR the Aether, hahaha XD.**

I really hate those damn f-ing stupid ass flying cloud whales. Them andthier stupid CLOUD BALLS. All they do is FLY AROUND, wail, and try to shoot me off the edge of the little piece of holy dirt I was on, and send me plummeting down into the mortal plane with a splat.

Holystone sword in one hand, potion of heavy in the other, I roared. "_Take _THIS _you bastards!_" Hurling it at the closest cloud whale mob, I growled angrily. "I'm in the Aether and you're trying to KILL me!"

Texas snorted. "You have to remember, we _are _trying to kill the Gods on this plane."

I gave him a dirty look. "They are no Gods! They're just false idols! MOBS. This _place _may be sacred, and the stuff we make here is amazing, but this bedrock sword? It's got Notch on one side and Herobrine on the other."

Texas just shook his head in response, sitting on the Holystone slab, and tapping his Thundering Hammer. "Have you forgotten what Herobrine did to King Ian's kingdom? It's all just ruins now. The same thing almost happened to the Templeoflit."

I laughed, watching the whale fall through the clouds, and into the mortal plane. "We're a military based kingdom _fortress_! That's even the reason the Federal Union doesn't pester us to send the youth teens to the Frontier!"

Texas laid back, his Hammer of Thor in his lap, its head crackling and sparking. Shaking his head, he sighed. "We should be."

"Your 20 years old dude. It's a bit late for you, don't you think?"

"We _have _Temple soldiers there… Slenderman sighting have been reported as well… in the Frontier."

I gasped, surprised. Neither of us even noticed the sun starting to set. It's not like either of us could rest comfortably in a bed anyway. Anytime we tried to sleep in a snug bed, it fucking blew up. Literally. Head hits pillow, and you go flying through your roof. But, _oh wait_, your whole freaking house is just a smoldering pile of ruins, so there's no reason to go flying through your roof. It only fueled Texas' rage against the God' so much more. Their shrines were well hidden, as we had only fought and defeated two of their kind, one a sliding cube, the other, a big ugly floating eye that REALLY creeped me out at nighttime.

"How the hell'd you get _that_ info.?!"

Texas sat up, slipped his pack off, and pulled out a package of pork chops, left overs rom when we had to ditch camp. A herd of scorpion had tried to overwhelm us, and it was all we could manage to get out of our chests. It's not that we couldn't hold our own. When I say herd, I mean _herd_.

"That one God, the all seeing eye. He was talking shit, remember?"

I shook my head. That fight I had been on a pile of boulders I had lugged into the room prior, firing arrow after arrow into the laser shooting eyes gooey pupil. "Nah, I'm a sharpshooter, remember? I only use a sword when I have to."

"Oh yeah, well…" He and I took bites out of our pork chops, loosening up for a fight by standing and moving around. Hostile monsters would be out soon. Even in the Aether it was dangerous. "He was talking about how the Slenderman was going to be taking your loves heart, or some shit right now."

I was interested. "Yours or mine? Because I don't have one, dude. And he said all this was going on in the Frontier? You kinda left that part out."

Texas pulled up a finger, and fished a glass ball, tiny, from out of his pack. "I looked through this, and I still don't know how, but it's been showing me… things. Things I can't really expl-."

A heavy object slammed into my face, and I flipped head over heels, my sword falling from between my pit and arm. And not just my Holystone sword. It was my holy sword of Notch and Herobrine. I hit the ground and bounced twice. The damn fucking whale hit me in the face with another CLOUD BALL. I gave a happy sounding wail, and I bounced trice more, going out of control, over the sacred grass of the Aether and off the edge.

Everything was in slow mo. I still might not be able to piece it together. Texas was yelling something, a hand out reaching for my outstretched arms. My satchel stayed on my person, but my bow had snapped on my back, as I went rolling across the floating land.

My voice suddenly returned from a mute scream into a screeching one. My limbs were kicking out, trying to reach for something, anything. I was punching hole after hole through the clouds in the Aether, before I went through what seemed like a planet sized cloud, and felt a torrent of rain wash over me.

With my back to the ground, I waited to slam into the hard earth, and die instantly. Truthfully, the falling should have killed me, but I was happy I had gone this far. At least I was given rain. I loved it, the rain that is, and as I plummeted to the end, feeling it for the first time since I left Minecraftia's mortal plane a year ago, my time back would be short.

Suddenly, as I blindly stared into the clouds, accepting my fate, I rammed into a raging body of salt water, and struggled to stay afloat as my grey cloak, hoodie, shorts and tee shirt began pulling me down to the depths…


	5. Chapter 4- Luna's crush

**OH WHY THANK YOU MAYOSOUL! I LOVE YOU WETHER YOU'RE A GIRL OR AGUY. You have brightened my day like no other… Anyway…. Let's not make this anymore ak-sauce than it has to be… Um, well in about two to three chapters Harmony will be back, but I'll have to switch the rating back to M for mature, because of the content that's in it. It's not pleasant what happens, and if it wasn't to make her a full character, I wouldn't have put her in that type of situation. It's so mature that I can't even use a school computer to type it for fear someone will be reading it over my shoulder. Anyway,im going to start the story, soooo…. I own luna grey and harmony, along with mystical. I own no one else.**

After going through registration and getting her base welcome pay, I hunted for a place to stay. Man, It was A LOT hotter on the Frontier then in the Frastfall lands. I moaned, sweat dripping from my brow. It was going to be a VERY long day indeed. Truthfully, it was a little odd, finding everything owned, run, and guarded by children. Then after thinking a bit more, I nodded. It was actually much better than her first thought. The young ones actually held a little more power now.

Before I could move out of the way, walking down the center of the crowded red brick path, I was nudged by a boy that was around my height; 5 foot 5 inches tall, with a small black curly afro, and normal brown eyes that seemed to hold a sparkle of hope in them.

"I'm sorry." His accent suggested he was from a Federal Union bit of the Dumb Desert, which wasn't very well named. Everything that lived there was as smart as a Dragon that swooped in form the End(which never happened, it was just a figure of speech on Minecraftia, after Steve the Hero gravely injured the Ender Dragon before barely escaping with his own life). We stood in the middle district, where most people lived that wasn't from a high stature in the Federal Union. Luna was a warrior's daughter, but she wasn't _exactly _what you would call rich. Most of the money their father had made was poured into training her and her brother…

A large Greatsword was hung across his back, and he held a half crumpled paper in his hand. While I had a blue, short baby droll dress with buttons on the collar, with a short skirt underneath, the boy had a pain white hoodie and blue jeans on.

"It's… all right." He gave me a look over and I blushed furiously. Maybe he thought the swords strapped across the arc of my back made me look stupid?

"You dual wield?"

That _really _caught me off guard, but I recovered and gave him a quick half nod. His voice sure was low for a kid, but he looked about my year, if not one more…

"That's cool. What's your name?" He stuck out his hand, and I completely forgot everything my father warned me about.

Then again, everyone here was just kids, like me.

I took his hand, and he surprised me when he bent down and kissed the back of it. Damn it, then I had to go and act like some immature school girl. I even got flustered in my speech.

"I-it's Luna. Lu. Er, I mena, my name is Luz de la Luna, but for short my last name is Luzde, but you can call me Luna."

"It's a beautiful. Mine is Mystical."

"Haha…well, mm…it's nice to meet you Mystical." He nodded after I spoke to him, and I watched him closely.

Never make friends and never fall in love he said. Pfft.


	6. Chapter 5- Mystical gets the flutters

_**Oh my Notch, thanks to Brony103 for following me! And of course to anyone that has stuck with me so far. After this chapter, Harmony will be in the next chapter, and then a surprise guest, so I'd stick for that. Also, some Tekkit will be put into the story for the res of the time, along with tech. Lol, res. Anyway, on with the story, after saying Harmony, Grey, and Luna are mine. Thanks to Afro for helping write Grey's first piece. I don't think you should read the next chapter if your faint of heart, Afro. Its bad sexual stuff that's in it. I teared up writing it. Kids, I don't think you should read it either. Just skip it, and review or private message me for a summary, or ill but a short one in the beginning of the next one after, and the story gets kinda hot and heavy with action and violence from here on out, so it won't be slow anymore… Mystical is a character made by Afro as well.**_

_Could I really trust her?_

"Can we take this talk in a less, you know… _packed _area?"

Lu looked around, finally noticing the large amount of people becoming more agitated as the two of them stood in the way.

"Er, shor- sorry." She cleared her throat, a small hand in a fist over her mouth. Her high top skater sneakers tapped on the red brick road as they walked over to an empty bench, Mystical leading the way with her while standing slightly in front of her. Truly, she was beautiful. She had perfect skin, nice eyes, great figure, all Mystical wanted to see now was how her personality showed around others like him.

He waited for her to sit first before he took a place next to her.

::Pov::

Clearing my throat, I really found that I couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair colour was natural and even more amazing. I had a feeling she had to be from up north; maybe lived around the Frastfall lands or the Frozen Tundra's Down Bellow.

Clearing my throat again, I lifted the paper up in my hand again, ever so slightly. Luna didn't notice, still babbling and such. I had to stop embarrassing her. I had a job to do, didn't i?

"Your new to the Frontier, aren't you, Luna. It kinda wafts off of you; the newness gets to you, doesn't it? Different from your old homeland, isn't it?"

She nodded, and I gave her a small smile. I thought I really would have noticed her and all that.

"Yes, I am…" She gave a little giggle.

"Haha, called it... It's all good. You'll need a few tips they won't really give you at information, if you'll accept it, that is." I watched as Luna nodded rather eagerly. I thought she was pretty sweet hearted, but very silly. Immature for her age of sixteen, if you would like to say that. But then again, aren't we all? "Okay, well… to survive here, you need to do work. And, really, the only way to get work is to find a job and work as a normal citizen, or you could join the guard, if you qualify. I think you can fight."

I watched as Luna nodded; smiling while looking down towards her lap, face almost the deep red colour of redstone. My heart rate picked up a little before I went on. "But I think you like to adventure to, don't you. The thrill of wandering is in your blood, isn't it? I've got it. It feels great, feeling the wind of an unknown land on your skin, the rain fall on your face, and the sun beat down on your back. The adventure guilds and the hunter's guilds provide that. But there's one full of people like me; people willing to fight for people before money and power."

She gave me another smile, this one full of passion and full of understanding. "Yes. I love to feel the wind on my arms and watch as the clouds roll overhead. I used to go into our forest a lot, until… the Enderman took it over and a skeleton almost kept me from walking forever with an arrow to my knee."

Damn. I imagined the pain she must have felt, and I placed a hand on her knee, the one with a patch of skin that was slightly pink, different then her pale, northern skin. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's all right… I'm guessing you're in a special type of guild?" She raised an eyebrow, and perked up, trying to change the uncomfortable subject, my guess.

"Of sorts, it's actually not a guild, but a Temple. We host knights and such. The Templeoflit."

She seemed surprised. "That military kingdom? I thought they weren't in co-operation with the Federal Union…"

"Well, I'll invite you into it, the Frontier branch at least, on a mission…" I was hoping that would through her off of the topic she brought up. I promised to keep secrets. I had to keep that promise, for the Temple.

"Oh my Notch! You would do that!?"

I nodded, thanking the God and creator of the Overworld, Aether, and Nether for his help, silently.

"I have to warn you though; it won't be as fun as you would think. It's… here; it's so hard to explain aloud. Just read this." Holding out the paper, her flurry of happy, fidgeting changed as her eyes swept over the villager natives hand writing. Her expression became one filled with fear.

It would make sense though. What dumb asses would go hunting for the Slenderman, and confirm it had moved to the Frontier now?


	7. Chapter 6- Why she slaughters Endermen

**I have nothing to say but if you're under 18, and mature, I'd tread careful. This was extremely painful to write, because it's really hurtful to my character. Harmony, I'm sorry... If your under 16, go away and don't this chapter. Wait for the next one, when I'm summarizing. You'll scare the shit out of yourselves if you get all prideful, and read it anyway, when I said not to. It has molestion, and it isn't pretty, and in my opinion, **_**very**_** realistic.**

**:**

Harmony was positively freighted. The Enderman was dragging her down, down, down into the darkness…

Her sword had clattered farther down, to the bottom of the darkness, bouncing of the walls, and Harmony struggled against the giant, inky black maw that was clamped shut on her robes hood. Trying to elbow it from behind, she found she couldn't even turn. As she raised her arm to toss a kunai knife behind her, the Enderman slide down the rest of the chute, on all fours, and they flew out of the chute, and slammed into the dirt floor. It brushed against her backside, and leaned against her, moving all the while on her arse.

_What the FUCK!?_ Squeezing her eyes shut, she concentrated her acute senses. The two of them were in a dirt filled room, no doors or anything. Her silver katana hilt caught her eye as she opened them, her one sided swept bangs still covering one eye, as always. Flinging the little bluish green and clear orb at her sword, she popped out of existence, and slammed into the floor, next to her sword. It took much training, but she figured out how to do this without injuring herself. The enderpearls were very useful, and she had an abundance of them. The Enderman hissed and gargled in its static tone, racing for her, making it's *shwoop* noises as it teleported towards her. It disappeared, and as Harmony stood, she began spinning in slow circles.

_Where is it? Oh, lord… if it was pushing on me… oh NOTCH, what am I going to do… it knows how to teleport better than most other Endermen… this is only the first I've fought alone._

Sucking in a gulp of stale air, she felt her neck tense. The noise was right behind her. Harmony, in one quick, fluid motion, flipped the sword on herself, crouched, and thrust the pitch black blade an inch from her neck. It would have gutted the Ender, had it not batted her away, and send her slamming into the dirt wall at the other end of the empty dirt room. She lost her grip on the blade, as she gasped for breath on the floor.

The Enderman was already on the approach, feet crunching in gravel.

_Gravel?_

Thinking quickly, Harmony drew two kunai knives while on the floor, and threw them both. The first knife was to make the Ender teleport farther away, and the second to loosen the gravel and make it collapse, if there was nothing underneath of it. She certainly hoped there wasn't. The Ender hissed and popped out of view, while the second knife sunk into the floor.

The gravel didn't give way. There was no escaping then.

_Fuck._

Scrambling up, she picked up her sword just in time as the Enderman appeared beside her and swatted her to the middle of the room. Rolling on her side, she aimed for the corner, and stood with her back in the crack in the wall. Sword at an angle in front of her, Harmony watched as the Enderman went charging straight at her, mouth gabbing wide. It surprised her by yanking the blade from her grasp, injuring itself in the process, and slamming the blade next to her head, logging it into the dirt.

Shocked for a second to long, thinking it was over, the Ender moved a little too close. Cursing in her mind and growling aloud in the jumbled tones her damaged voice box produced, Harmony tackled the mob. As she thought that she had it in a spot where she could finish it off with a kunai, the Enderman teleported again, throwing her into the dirt.

_Notchdamnit ENDERMAN! Stop it!_ Her eyes stung as she felt the frustration get to a point that it tortured her all her training seemed to amount to nothing. Suddenly, a heavy push sent her face into the dirt, and she crushed again in her mind, crying out in her garbled tones. Reaching for anther Enderpearl, she yelped in pain as her adversary stepped on her arms, finally understanding her tactics and how she reacted to its attacks so quickly.

_No! NO! _Arse in are and totally defenseless, she began to cry. Would it really end this horribly?!For the first time ever, she had been caught off guard more than once, which only happened regularly when Harmony would rain with her mother in the cold mountain fort that her family had lived in until her sixteen birthday, when she left for the Frontier, almost fighting her Father in the process. She could only imagine the horrors of what the hell spawn would do to her before it finally ripped her to shreds.

Silent sobs racked her body as a chilly hand pushed her head down into the dirt, and pulled up her robe, revealing her alabaster arse. And inky black and moved her black and white stripped panties aside more gently, and she almost thought she was going to talk, curses seeming to come from her. Reality and the imaginary seemed to mash into one as Harmony's worst fears seemed to be happening. Tears rolled down her checks and onto the gravel her face was pressed against. Her hands were shaking now, but she couldn't feel them as the blood circulation had been cut off. The second hand showed itself as a freezing finger tickled her asshole.

_FUKCDAMNIT YOU FUCK YOU NOTHC HERBRNE PLESE ANONE,HPLE ME!?_

Screeching, she cried and cried, tears streaming down her face. She tried everything, even said she wanted Harobrine to have her soul.

The long clawed finger wormed its way around inside of her backdoor, while her face was beet red, the blood rushing to her brain. Harmony let out a raspy gasp.

The gentle slides became forceful pushes, until when Harmony could think she could bear it no more, everything stopped, and the Ender removed itself from her body. Not wasting a second, she pegged an Enderpearl at the wall holding her sword, and collapsed against the dirt wall on her side, weakly clinging to sword hilt. Looking up with hazy vision, she wailed in her tones, ripping the sword from the wall with fear induced strength, seeing what the Enderman was approaching her with. Rushing right at it at a full sprint, towards the floor, with sword in both hands trailing along the ground, she jumped as she was close enough. Doing a 360 degree spin, she would have landed a clean decapitation, had the Ender not teleported. Fear shooting up her spin, she knew it was directly behind her. Sprinting to the wall, she leapt, placing a foot on the wall, and pushed off like a diver, sword out straight.

_I WON"T!_

The sword cut into the Enderman's chest, and the two fell in a heap. A sharp crack sounded, and the gravel collapsed.

Harmony went into free fall, clinging to the sword in the Enderman. The splashed heavily into a rather large raging stream of eater, and Harmony screamed as did the Ender It flailed around, burning in the water, as Harmony dislodged her sword, and began chopping it while screaming, lopping of certain body parts and gonads.

The Ender died, poofing into its black gas, evaporating into the air it seemed.

Letting the water clean off her blade, Harmony sheathed her blade, in complete silence. She stopped swimming, letting the currents take her along its course.

All she wanted to do was float…


	8. Chapter 7- Tekkit Corps

_**IM WILLING TO DO QUESTION & ANSWERS FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS ANSWERS XD, thanks Mayosoul, I have a lot in store later on for the group when Slendie makes his many appearances.**_**-_-, yeah, I might have been a bit **_**too **_**descriptive… well, thanks to chaosflame10 as well, along with Colinious. To you, however, I'll tell you thank Steve is already like that, and Herobrine too bass to use weapons, and Notch. Well vie got AMAZING plans for him, and his trusted followers. I kinda put a D & D spin on this, anyway, thanks to AfroPaladin for writing this chapter, and I know you'll catch the pieces I added, XD (Crave You"/ Flight Facilities, dubstep remix, it's so nice! "Eyes on Fire"/ Blue Foundation. Zed dead remix "Wonderland"/ Natalia kills, peace treaty dubstep remix)**

**:**

Grey blinked himself awake. It was ungodly dark, almost as dark as an Enders ass crack, as Texas would say to Grey. Opening his satchel after sitting up, he pulled an emergency torch from his pack, and tried to light it. Noticing that his whole entire body was damp, he almost face palmed. Throwing away the torch, he felt a grainy substance under his hands. Practically kissing the wet sand, he looked up to the darkness above, thanking Notch.

"Shit, it's good to be on Minecraftia."

Something just _had_ to moan, didn't it?

Grey was suddenly alert, Holystone sword in-," Wait, what?! Sword!" Whispering rather furiously, the sixteen year old felt around for his weapon. _Shit! Even my bow is missing! Know what? Fuck it._

Pulling out the old styled oil fueled hooded lantern he carried in case of times like this, he lit the wick with a zap of Priest magic he had learned back at the church.

_Light!_

Grey looked around, and noticed that he was by a large, silent yet fast moving stream of water. It must have carried him down from the ocean…

_An underground cave of sorts?_

He noticed the mountain rock, and felt good to see them after the year had flown by…

"Shi-! The HOLY SWORD!" Clutching his head, the lantern fell softly to the sand on its side. Grey looked up at the ceiling, imagining what Texas must have been doing at the moment.

_He probably thinks I'm dead or something… and he's still going up against those idols. Damn, I need to get back to the portal as soon as I can._

He almost entirely forgot about the moans, and as he heard it again, he looked left, and spotted a figure lying in the sand by the water. Rushing to her side after grabbing his lantern, his face grew red noticing how high cut her white, soaking robe was. Grey registered how cold and wet he was, and tried to remember he had to air out his clothes somehow. No hypothermia needed.

Kneeling beside her, he placed the lantern beside himself. "Hey, are you… alright?" Tapping her cheek, he was greeted by a small throwing knife of some sort, hovering a centimeter from his eye.

"…" She gave him a deadly stare, silent as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Er, I'm a good guy? And I'm trying to see if you're alright. Yep. You can put the knife down."

The knife moved away a few inches, and the girl got to her feet, and brushed herself off with one hand, still watching him closely.

"Look miss, are you alright? We might as well trust each other here. We're washed up underground. Guessing you were caught up in that storm in the middle of the ocean too. A ship…" He was about to dive into his own thoughts, but Grey noticed that she the girl shook her head no.

_Can she not talk?_

"Hey miss, can you speak?" Negative.

_Great. Just great. Stupid fates. Stuck in a cave with a girl who can't talk. In a cave. All dark and scary and shit._

The girl looked shaken up pretty bad, shooting glances towards the darkness out of the reach of the light, twirling a bit of steel coloured hair around a _pale_ finger. He knew that feeling well, when the paranoia set in, stuck in a dangerous, unknown environment.

"Enderman problem?"

Her eyes went wild less than a second after _Ender_ rolled off of his tongue, and she looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She began to whimper ad cry silently, turning away, trying to hide her tears.

_Oops…?_

"Hey, it's all right. Enders got nothing on me. Being a Paladin of Notch scares them-." As Grey tried to comfort her with an awkward hug, she pushed him away. "What the _hell_ was _that_ for? I'm trying to help and you're-!"

_The knife to the eye, eh?_

"…"

_And the evil eyes? Great! You're welcome miss!_

Standing, Grey straightened his soaked cloak, after peeling off his hoodie. Something at the edge of the darkness caught his eye as they began walking again. Adjusting his satchel, he began to walk, before hearing an odd nose behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the silent girl freeze mid-step.

"Girl, I'll stab you on accident somehow if you keep sneaking around behind me. And stop being so rude when I'm trying to help you."

The girl followed in step.

Glancing at her ever so often, she Grey thought it was odd how she seemed so insecure about her body, pulling down her robe ever so often, and throwing her lustrous steel coloured hair over her shoulder, hugging herself. Her skin was deathly pale, and Grey felt a stab of fear in his heart, hoping she wasn't hiding any injuries besides the bruise on her face.

"Come here for a sec." Cupping her cheek, he felt her blush and begin to pull away. Feeling her face, she must have noticed the bruise was gone, because she held her a little farther away from him.

_The healing touch. Like a boss._

Grey and the girl stopped in front of the double iron doors, and Grey squinted, reading the metal sign above them.

"What the hell? _Tekkit_? Wait, isn't that the…"

As Grey struggled to recall where he had heard of such a name, the girl took a wrong step forward. Even _he_ didn't notice the pressure plate, until the female's weight triggered the death trap of sorts, a screeching of metal attacking his ears.


	9. Chapter 8- A new life for her

**Thanks for the…reviews…? Um, anyway, thanks to those that are reading my story consistently and I give you my homemade bread. Um, my profile picture and cover of this story will have my character, drawn by one of my friends, who is a great artist like me ( GO**_**stick FIGURES!111 WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEo!-**_**GreytehPally). It will have Grey and Luz de la Luna in it and it will be in manga form! YIPPPYYYY!**

**I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to type all of this; I've just been so caught up with life and getting used to the "US"(or whatever the nickname for it is) for a month. Well, actually three weeks and four days. I injured my wrist while hunting, so I had to recover from that. Bow strings cutting your arm is not a very fun gash. But anyway, on with the story and enough with the sob story, eh? To mobtalker fans, a mobtalker while actually appear within the next few chapters, although I'm not tell you, so you'll actually have to read it! Hehe, on with the story already! Please review? It would make my arm feel better… Pretty please? *puts on a innocent face* And take the poll on the wall?**

::

::

::

Dec 20, E999

Noon

Mystical lead Luna through the town quickly, hurrying to whatever destination the Temple Ward was in. Low and behold, the massive structure was in front of her, with Mystical's allies in front of its rather large double doors. Biting her glossy lip, Luna gripped her satchel strap, looking at the force that was supposed to be chasing after a Slenderman sighting. Another dark skinned boy that must have come from the desert lands was standing about five or six inches taller than her, six feet tall. A girl was clinging heavily to his arm, and Luna gave a little thought to why she seemed so tired. Moving a little closer, Luna noticed the red stone glasses hanging on the edge of her nose, and the younger teen came to the conclusion that the poor girl was blind…

"This is who you're bringing to hunt the Slenderman." Luna gave a wobbly, exasperated voice, shooting a wary glance at the blind girl and silent tall boy. Mystical stopped in front of the blind girl, and spoke sweetly.

"Miss Jezel, I have another female that will help make with the team make up for our patrols."

_So you're ignoring me…_ Luna gave Mystical a dirty look, before blushing in embarrassment. The tall boy was watching her closely, as if she might have been some sort of threat.

Rubbing her bare arm, his eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul.

_Geez…_

Looking away, Luna admired how the Templeoflit seemed to have a majestic white, holy glow that warmed her heart. A blue ray seemed to be shooting up into the clouds, almost invisible to the eye because of the equally blue sky behind the ray. The close by Temple of Notch wasn't even as big as the Templeoflit. The miniature castle wasn't the _biggest _building in Front Line City, by far. Multiple towers and skyscrapers rose above it. But, on the hill top, only the Colossal Federal Union Tower Headquarters rose higher.

"Can she fight? Any type of person isn't what we are looking for."\

"Yes, she can fight." Mystical voiced a reply.

_He doesn't know that though…_ Groaning, Luna spun on her hell, and faced her back to the group.

"Good. We'll have two boy-girl teams now."

A new voice entered the conversation.

"Do you think this enticer-defender thing will work?"

_That must be Scott._ Tired of being ignored for the length of the conversation, Luna spun back around and took cautious steps toward the group of adolescents.

"Paladin Grey isn't here at the moment to guide us on the process, and Mystic is too busy with his hunt for Kalev to be here at the Frontier, so we will just have to make do with the information we actually know." The blind girl went about talking to Mystical, apparently unaware that Luna was near enough to actually get what they were saying. "We have to go along with this. We, after all, are the only few here along with the few knights the Temple smuggled in, that can protect this place from the Federal Union's watchful eye. If the Slenderman _was _really here, then that would be a problem for this whole entire City." Jezel paused suddenly, and looked directly at Luna, although she wasn't blind.

_Is she _NOT _blind!?_ Biting her lip, she unconsciously let a look of worry wash over her face.

"You can keep a secret, right little missy?"

Luna was frozen, before almost nodding. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good. If the Union were to find out that we held some substantial power on the Frontier as well, they would finally make the first move; which is something we don't want." Jezel lightly clasped the copper wired redstone glasses on her nose, and took them off, rubbing a lens. Luna felt a stab of sorrow s she confirmed that the older female was indeed blind; the clouded pale grey eyes proved it to her. They trained on nothing but thin air for a moment, before Jezel replaced the glasses.

"I won't tell a soul, ma'am."

The lady laughed. "Good! Now let's stop with all this formal business; I'm only twenty one after all. You may call me Jezel, and this tall lost boy holding me up is Scottie. He's an eighteen year old scout. Er, well, call him Scott, actually. He doesn't really like Scottie. Or talking."

The two women looked to the boy holding up Jezel, as he starred off into space. Snapping back into existence all of a sudden, he looked alert, moving his gaze from Jezel to Luna. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing Scottie. You missed it." Luna giggled with Jezel as he shrugged, and went back to his thoughts, whatever they were.

"My name is Luz de la Luna, but you can call me Luna." Luna spoke with a delighted tone. The Frontier was a great place to be! Who was Trippy kidding? These people weren't bad at all…

"It is nice to meet you, Luna. You've already met Mystical, so I'm sure he's already to you a lot about him."

Luna shook her head, before realizing her failure. "No, he didn't."

"I didn't." Mystical spoke up, moving next to Luna. "We don't have time for that, remember?"

Jezel huffed, a smirk on her face. "Guess your finally trying to be knighted, squire?"

"Better late than never."

Luna was silent as they had their exchange, and suddenly Jezel pronounced they would all be leaving immediately. As they walked around to the horse stalls the Temple owned, the blind leader moved with Scott, and whispered in Luna's ear.

"Play your cards right, and you might find yourself not needing a guild to join…"

Luna was silent as Scott and Jezel moved to a large white stallion in a clean stall close by.

_Play my cards right… oh Notch… what is the endgame here? What's my fate even if I _do_ join a Temple of your worshipers… _


	10. Chapter 9- Some gloves can boost morale

**Song-Puljo- In the Rain- Chillstep-song-you're left, you're alone; new amazing songs to listen to, unless any type of "step" isn't your thing! Grey the Pally(AfroPaladin), I hate you for making me addicted to this type of music, so Grey(story) will always listen to it from now on. Make sure you put that in your stories as well! Anyway readers, I'm oh so sorry for such the big delay and such, but I hope you enjoy it, for all my fans that stayed, and kept reading. Mobtalkers coming soon! And… are those white eyes I see in the distance…?! And… **_**ShLENDaMAN!? MOTHEROFGODOHWHYME!?**_

Also, thank you Grey for mailing me your chapter, and making pieces I used for this one.

:::

:::

:::

Dec 20, E999

Evening

:

:

:

"Watch it!" Grabbing a hold of the girl's waist, Grey threw himself backwards, taking her with him. The two doors blew off their hinges violently, thrown with a massacring force that would kill them both…

The door hurtled over them, and the girl fought out of Grey's grasp, but at least seemed to have an appreciative glare. They both got to their feet, covered in dust.

_What is she say-thinking? Okay, know what!?_ Flipping the side of his satchel open in the faint, mysterious light, Grey produced a notebook and a pen. Flipping open the note pad and ripping out his cheesy, yet personal journal entries, he thrust the pair of things outwards to the girl.

"Write a reply please? My name is Grey. What's yours?" She stood unmoving, defiance written on her face and a hand on her sword hilt. He grabbed his lantern, and gripped the ring, hand still holding out the items for her to take. "Listen, women, I've got no clue where I am, and we should at least co-operate, seeing as you're in the same boat that I'm in. I _really_ don't know why you're acting so stank, but shouldn't it convince you that I'm helping?"

The girl pondered his words, and ended up grabbing the notebook, and moving back farther away, eyeing him every so often as she opened to the first blank page, and tried to write something. As she shook the pen violently, Grey decided to look around.

Dust was rolling in from the darkness ahead of them; the doors used to block their way. The feeling on evil rose for each second he took a step closer to the mouth of the blast hole.

A tug came to his cloak, which, by the way, had almost dried. Looking around, Grey noticed that the short girl had silently closed the gap. She was sneaky, he'd give her that. He noticed how her eyes seemed a bit red and puffy, as if she had been crying earlier. He hadn't noticed that before; the girl had always kept her distance from the light and him. Her small slippers, knee cute robe slash hooded silk long sleeve of sorts, and attractive face threw him off. It stumped him how mean and snotty she had been, but she must have been though some tough times if she was always on guard.

"Hey… are you alright?" He bent down to be on a face to face lever; the girl must have been a full inch shorter than him. Her skin was _deathly_ pale, and she was petite, which probably meant she was older than he had first guessed when he first met her down by the stream. Thin as a stick, just like him. Grey had to stop himself from snorting. She was probably muscled and slim; he was just scrawny, except for in his arms. He could use a bow fairly well; a sharpshooter, and not one of those castle siege blokes who shot a few arrows into the air to rain down on their enemies with a few hundred other blokes.

She shook the book Grey gave her in his face before pressing the small green ringed paper holder against his chest, and backing away. She drew he sword slowly, and began inspecting the blade while looking up and into the hole ahead of them every other minute. Raising the lantern higher, above his head, Grey began reading the neat, slightly italicized handwriting.

_Harmony Airs is what you may call me. We are currently somewhere under the Jungle Temple that the Natives know nothing about, just east from the Front Line City. I've been on the Frontier for a year, and I am a fighter type- a __shinobi__, or the cruder term, ninja._

"We're on the _FRONTIER_!?" Yelling with bugged out eyes, Grey swung his head over to Harmony, who jumped at the sudden exclamation. "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you like that. Here." Stepping over to Harmony, Grey handed her the notebook and pen. She excepted it, hand touching his as she took it and slide it into her sleeve, where it stayed, even when she swung her arm down relaxingly. The teenage boy noticed her hand was quivering, and he remembered how icy cold her hand was when their hands touched. Flipping his satchel open again, he looked and moved things around in the bag until he pulled out a pair of grey, thin gloves. He grabbed Harmony's freezing hand while she looked away, and pressed them into the palm of her hand.

"Keep 'em. Your hands are a bit _cold_."

She slipped them on silently, and he suddenly grew hot faced, thinking about how her beauty was almost mystifying.

_Oh Notch, just help me get out of here._


	11. Chapter 10- Who got the suit!

**For anyone re-reading this, none of that village business between Luna and Mystical takes place, so you can all calm down, alright? Also, at times, I feel that AM is mixed with an RPG, because of the fact my writing triangle has made literal classes for each character. Maybe we'll make an indie game of this…**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Dec 20, E999

Early Evening

:::

::

:

Mystical felt Luna clutch his shirt tighter, as the horse galloped fast across the barren sands. The cacti flew by them, and the boy smirked.

Life might have just gotten great. He almost gave a low pitched gasp as Luna's soft chest pressed against his, the sound of her panting in his ear. He began to imagine what she would have looked like without her baby doll…

_Gah, got to keep my head in the game!_

"Finally, the sun's going down… it's been so _hot_…!"

Mystical almost forgot that his new friend was from a winter area, and he understood why her arms were so sweaty and why her head was on his shoulder.

_Damn…_

"Not used to the weather here, huh?!" The desert living descended boy laughed as the girl gave him a dry remark almost inaudible duh to the winds whipping in his ears.

They galloped on, long since branched off from Jezel and Scott. Luna commented on the moon.

"It's so _beautiful_…"

Mystical smiled. The Frastfall girl was cute; although she seemed somewhat immature, she had a big heart and a bigger pair of thighs…

_Let's suppress those urges…_

Looking up at the rising silver moon above them, Mystical did have to admit that the moon did look quite magnificent. The rays of moonlight shined down on them, and Mystical almost flew out of his saddle as Luna yelled in his ear.

"Isn't that the construct that the villagers spotted the Slenderman?!"

"Yes, I think so! We'll have to go inside and check it out!"

Luna shivered on his back as he pulled the horse to a stop in front of the ruins. Sliding off the side, he went to help Luna off, but found she had already expertly dismounted, and was adjusting her hair, which seemed a lot longer than when he had first met Luna, just a few hours ago. As he pulled his sword off the saddle clasp, the male noticed Luna groom her hair, and made two large teal pig tails instead of one. She tied two orange ribbons in her hair, and flicked open a short sword. The silver glinted in the moon light, as did her hair, and Mystical opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly their horse gave a loud pitched neigh of freight, rearing back and then bolting back towards the desert village the four travelers originally stopped at, which had reported the sightings.

Luna yipped and practically flew to Mystical, and he couldn't help but noticed how great

she smelled.

_Like blueberries…_

She pulled away right before Mystical could actually register he could have hugged her, and the terrified girl scanned the white sands around them. A gust hit the two of them, and Mystical shuddered. He noticed she seemed a bit more comfortable… physically wise.

"Come on Lu!"

"My pack… all my torches and matches were in there…"

The warrior tapped the dual swords girl lightly. "The horse fled to the village, so you won't have to worry about your things. But we should really be doing our job. Protect the people, remember?" Mystical watched as she rubbed her arm, a hand still gripping a sword hilt.

"Come on then, let's just get it over with!" Dashing towards the ruined mass of concretes perfect front door, the boy tried to keep up, picking up his Great sword where he unclipped it right before the horse turned tail and ran.

She slid to a halt by the door, back against the wall, and she drew a short sword, looking to Mystical as he staggered to a stop by her.

"Slow… down…" Sword in sand, he caught his breath as Luna began to shiver next to him. "I thought you loved the cold…"-Breathes-

"I'm not cold."

:

::

:::3rd POV change:::

::

:

Mystical kicked open the door, and moved into the dark, dank ruins, leaving Luna alone outside. She almost felt at peace outside, the moon shining down on her, just like when she took those long walks through the Frastfall forest, but it was different. Something was watching her from behind, and she could feel it as long as her back was to the open desert. But when she turned, the feeling disappeared. That irking feeling she was being watched began to rise again right s Mystical forced his way into the ruins, and Luna, heart full of fear, stumbled after him.

"No,no,no,no, he's not real, I'm just being paranoid." Scanning the room, she spotted Mystical lighting torches in torch racks. But, so far with what little light she could she, there was not a single piece of furniture in the house. The feeling suddenly grew so strong that it hit her in the nose like she had been eating a jar of wasabi. Turing on instinct, she felt the tiny hairs on her neck rise as the figure began clear. Her heart was crying in fear as she stood stock still, either from shock or from his effect, no one will ever know for certain.

"LUNA!" Snapping back to reality, Luna looked at the empty front door, and back to Mystical, who had finished a few more torches. "What are you doing? I've been calling you! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. What is it you needed?" She almost stumbled over a randomly discarded plank, and Luna kicked it with her sneaker. It skipped off the floor before skidding, and hitting a

door, smacking it off its hinges.

Both Mystical and Luna watched with squinted eyes as the door moved to the floor slowly. Luna grew wide eyed, a buzzing moving through her head. Was it just a horrible day dream again, or was it real. She really didn't have to rethink that statement as Mystical bellowed a battle cry, dropping his sword and slinging a loose desk at the spiffily dressed figure towering above them both in the door way.

Luna was lost in the depth of his eyes. Or at least, where they should have been.

_Wh…I…Slender…?_


	12. Chapter 11- Wall Gags

_**Im so sorry! Ive been typing and typing but never actually adding the chapters! Two a day until Friday! Oh wait…**_

Friday is tomorrow. Well, it might be tomorrow for those who are reading this. And please**, if you would re-read Chapter 10** if you haven't already. That was a crap chapter Grey the Pally tried to send me to occupy my magnificent readers as I organized and divided my chapters. To the beta reader who offered to proof my work; thank you for the offer, and I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you, I've just been oh so busy lately, so **if you would all review, I will try my best to put up a chapter every week day.**

Dec 20, E999

Evening

:

:

:

His reaction had confused her, and Harmony was very lost. Why didn't he know they were on the Frontier? It would take someone painfully oblivious not to notice that they sailed on a ship for about a month or a few, before coming upon a land they didn't recognize.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Harmony smiled with red cheeks as the warmth slowly yet steadily came back to her hands. The notebook was useful, but the _gloves_; that was an act of kindness she didn't expect.

Shaking her head with her hands over her chest, she gave a furtive glance to the much taller boy beside her, before sniffing the hooded sweatshirt he had given her to keep warm. It was slightly longer than her robe, at her knees, and Harmony was, for the first time, reconsidering her faith in Notch…

The two of them had already entered the dark, iron plated compound, and Grey's lantern barely lit the way as they continued on for what seemed like hours. Harmony somewhat doubted that Grey's name was actually Grey, seeing as he wore mostly different shades of gray, but everyone had their secrets, and Harmony shuddered, remembering the new one that had been forged no more then what might have been just a few hours ago. The Paladin kept muttering to himself, and Harmony could feel his uneasy aura radiating off of him. Almost forgetting everything around them, the girl reached for his hand, slowing her pace, before the flood of memories, and a tingling feeling came too her body. Her hands shot back to her chest, and not a moment too soon as Grey gave her a sideways glance.

_What am I thinking? They were just _gloves_ for Notch's sake!_ She was glad her powdery coloured skin was hard to see in the dark, especially when it had a shade of red added to it. A single iron door suddenly came into view, and Grey tensed even more. A lever and a key pad were close by, and Harmony banished all thoughts and forced on her combat instincts.

_I bet this one is rigged as well. I can't believe I _fell_ for that last one. And if Grey hadn't noticed it in time to pull us down…_

She approached the door and pad with Grey at her side, and she went around the door searching for traps as Grey tried his hand at finding any leeway on the lever or pad.

His lower, almost nasally and slightly monotone voice made her turn, and look to him.

"Damn. I don't like the look of this. And the key pad is a whole other mess. This whole damn place could f***ing be laced with explosives and we'd just be walking right into it all. Obsidian could be on the other side of this door, and this hallway could be insulated with TNT…" As he looked over the pad, brainstorming, Harmony did the first thing that came to mind. Tapping him on the shoulder, she motioned for him to move out of the way as she tried to take his space in front of the keypad.

"What is it, Harmony?"

_Move._ Jerking her head almost spasmodically, her bangs swept to the other side, but she didn't mind at all.

"Oh…" Stepping back, she felt his eyes on her as she drew her blade, and slammed the katana into the electronic device.

_All this technology… where have I seem Tekkit from before…? Why has everything suddenly gone from bad to worse in my life!_

Spinning to the door, Harmony unleashed all her anger and pent up rage on the hinges of the barred way of escape. She moved back as the iron door fell with a slam backwards, revealing a musky, dimly lit room. Harmony staggered back, turned to the wall a split second later, and threw up on the wall.


	13. Chapter 12- He's got the suit!

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! To all my knew readers, hello, I'm Lunacora (of course), and it's nice to meet you! To all my old, comeback readers, I throw cookies at you because I love the fact you come back to read my story! **

**Anyway, if you would please review?**

**The story is exiting its slow phase next chapter, which I wanted to put up today, but it's a long chapter, and I'm not do yet.**

**Read on!**

Dec 20, E999

Late Evening

:::

::

:

The wind was whipping in her face as she went barreling down the hallway. Every fiber in her body told her to look around and stare the creature in the eyes, but she always remembered the fact that it didn't _have_ eyes.

Shivering even more, she slowed only a little, before Mystical screamed at her.

"Don't stop moving and _never_ look back! Let's keep it going!" His rough, teenaged voice cut through the wind, and it calmed her terrified soul, but only by a little. The dusty marble floors had a cloud dust in their wake, Luna beginning to pant. She was fit, but no _that_ fit. Her pigtails were splayed behind her, and any other time she would have thought she looked rather cute, dashing in hand with a boy she barely knew.

_Except for the part where a big ass demon thing is trying to suck my sold out of my anus!_

Sobbing aloud as she glanced back, the figure was literally right behind them, in her face. Her heart skipped a few beats and she turned back around, a new burst of speed going to her legs. A door barred the path in front of them, and Mystical screamed at her to keep running, before letting go, and swinging his Great sword down of the door in a giant arc, scrapping the top of the ceiling as it came up, and went down.

The thick wood gave way, and splinters flew past her face as she went barreling through the door. A set of metal doors stuck out above the rest of the normal wooden ones leading to unknown rooms, and Mystical smashed the small button next to the right them.

"What are we waiting for!?" Luna practically screeched, looking back. The figure was not far behind, abnormal height and slight hunched over posture making her hands shake uncontrollably as she drew a short sword.

"It's an elevator! We have to wait! Does your homeland really not have these-?"

Mystical was cut off by the sound of a ding, and Luna almost died with relief as she dived into the small, cramped room. Mystical spun inside, and tapped as many buttons as he could.

"ComeoncomeoncomeoncomeonCOME ON!" The door hissed shut, and Luna gripped a rail as the room jerked. Gasping in a gulp of air, Luna noticed that she had actually stopped breathing out of fear. Mystical looked her in the eyes, as she gave him a sob mixed with relief and adrenaline filled happiness. Slumping against the cold metal, Luna felt iron warm against her thighs as her dress hitched up a little. Not that she really cared to notice.

Mystical sat down next to her, and Luna didn't bother to look up at him.

_This is all your fault… I should have just listened to my Father and stayed away from everyone until my time was up…_ Bitter words echoed through her head as she felt a warm touch come to her cheek. Wincing, she snapped her head in Mystical's direction.

He wore a face of fear, not the one she had barely noticed while they were running, which happened to look much like a somewhat sadistic looking grin. "You're bleeding." He gingerly touched Luna's cheek again, and she moved away, wincing.

"Don't-."

He backed a little, surprised at her blunt reply, but Luna didn't care. Suddenly, she remembered what her brother said, which conflicted with her Father's stern rules.

:::

::

:

"_Lunacora, wait." Trippy's voice was wavering slightly, and I turned around slow, stepping up a few stairs to see his face. He 's almost never used my full name. "Go out there and make a lotta friends, alright? It may sound cheesy, but if something goes down out there, at least you'll know that you'll have someone covering your back. Now promise me. Screw all that bull Pa was talking about."_

_Like a deer watching a hunter charge at it from horse-top, I am dumbfounded, unsure of what to say._

"_Lu…"_

"_But Papa…"_

"_Luna, I can't be there to protect you. What if that spirit comes back to haunt you? And while you're at the Frontier- Notch, you'd be the most unprotected…"_

"…" _I looked hard at Trippy for a time before sighing. "All right…"_

_Trippy grinned, before tossing a paper crumpled up into a ball. "A parting gift, sis'. In case I'm not here to see you return like you did for me."_

_I remember opening my mouth to speak, but Trippy's friend, a silver haired man by the name of Felix, interrupts me by tapping my shoulder, and giving me a quick farewell, before leading my brother off into some other part of the house…_

:::

::

:

"I'm… ss-sorry. I-I just don't kn-… Ijustdon'tnowwhattothink." Luna slid onto the floor, curling into a ball of sorts. She stayed that way, thoughts running through her head.

She didn't object to Mystical's first aid to the cuts on her face, and even alolowed him to comfort her with a short hug.


	14. Chapter 13-Harmony Leashed

Dec 20, E999

Mid evening

:::

::

:

They elevator closed and hissed shut, leaving Harmony to sigh with relief.

_Tekkit… they built technology for Front Line City, and the Federal Union Capitol. _Harmony recalled the time her friend brought her to her Mother at the Union's capitol, telling her how Mrs. Airs had been working there, and had requested that he extract her from her Father's household…

The elevator lights flickered for a moment, and her heart leapt while she was cast into momentary darkness. Suddenly, the heavy metal box jerked to a stop, and Harmony stumbled, before regaining her balance. Looking around the iron welded box, she began to play with a lock of grayish white hair, a downward look to her searching eyes, although they were always half open; natural bedroom eyes.

The elevator lurched downward again unexpectedly, and Harmony slammed into a wall. Opening her mouth, she suppressed a muted scream as the large blood stain and ripped robe was rudely smashed against unbelievably cold metal. A stab of pain went through her, more painful than the one in her shoulder, and Harmony arched her back, wide eyed and starring at the ceiling.

_Not the heart pains again…!_

She remembered Grey, and the fight, how it had suddenly broke out, those… _things_ attacking from the darkest corners of the room. She clutched her chest, resting an arm against the wall above the button panel. She was bitten by one of the creatures, its large, almost metallic fangs digging into her skin through the clothing she wore. Harmony had to discard her companion's hoodie to fully get rid of the thing latched onto her.

Opening her eyes slowly, other hand holding her blade stained katana, Harmony frowned as she noticed a small box open on the button panel. A small, blue key was In the key hole, a bit of blood on it.

_I swear I didn't see that when I was pressing buttons…_ She also noticed that all the floors she pressed buttons for were off. Yet she was still moving in the elevator… _A malfunction…?_

_Oh Grey. Please be alright. I hope you find a way out… _She stood up straight, facing the doors as they chimed, the moving platform slowing to a halt. Blade slightly raised in one hand with a hand over her other wound to stop some of the bleeding; she looked into the room as a hiss produced from the opening of the doors. Her sixth sense was calling to her, yelling at her and cursing and trying to scare her to stay in the elevator.

_This place… it looks so… new. And it feels different…_ The white floors, windowless white walls, even to the white desks with white screened monitors and desktops on them felt… off. A single door was at the other end of the rather large room, and Harmony crouched, darting around, under, and over tables almost completely silent. Her wound was hindering her, however.

She slowed to a stop in front of the door. Waves of evil were coming off of the door, its white wood warped and water stained.

_Go. Don't open the door. Just go, Harmony. Leave right now. _Her gut was cursing and screaming at her, and a pain began to itch at her heart again, its beat growing ferocious with each second she stared at the door.

_STOP. THE. DAMN. ANNOYING VIBES!_ Grabbing the knob, Harmony flung the door open, releasing all of the darkness she had been sensing. She would have been un doubtfully glad, had there not been a man in a suit sitting on a desk on the far side of the room. It was rather small, so she could easily see the whites of his eyes. He smiled.

"Hey, there." He swung his hand out in a greeting, and Harmony gasped, bringing up her sword. Her heart was going into an overdrive she couldn't take. The blade glinted in the rooms abnormal light, before the figure's childish smile twitched. "Now now." Harmony watched as the man inspected her katana from his perch on the desk, never moving from his spot. She looked at her empty hand. "Nice blade, if I do say so myself. Although… I could make one _much_ better."

_Y-y-y-y-y-y-_

"Don't stutter now." He stared at her, and Harmony's lips began to tremble slightly as she clenched her fists. His blank white eyes were eerily captivating, and she was practically shaking in her shoes, looking into his iris-less, pupil-less eyes.

_Herobrine. _Shaking her head, she blinked for the first time since she entered the room. The mythical figure of evil and mystery was gone. _Oh my-._

A hand swept through her silky steel coloured hair, and Harmony gave a sharp intake of breath. Moving forward, she spun around, her one now free hand holding up a shuriken ready to throw. All there was to see was an empty door. Fear etched into every one of her pores, and Harmony squinted even more then she naturally did, mouth twisted into a contorted frown filled with pain.

_It's just a hallucination… I must be breathing too much of the stale air in here… I should go back to the elevator._

"No. There is no stale air in here. At least for me it isn't. All I can smell and taste right now is the scent of dragon fruit. Sweet… yet tangy." A sniffing noise came from behind her, and Harmony froze, heart pains growing even more. Harmony knew he was directly behind her.

Spinning, with shaky hands, she looked at him smile at her, back sitting at his spot on his desk.

_What do you want? I know you can hear my thoughts._

The spiffily dressed man smirked, and threw his head back, laughing aloud. "Don't you remember? You gave me your delicious soul. I've come to tell you you're mine. Every inch of that tantalizing body…" He rose, on his feet, and took a few quick strides towards her.

Back peddling, Harmony shook her head. _NO! I won't be giving you anything! Stay- BACK! _Backing away, she watched his face contort.

"What-! You think your _Notch_~! And his _Paladins_ are going to save you!? Remember him-!?" Herobrine poof-d out, and an Enderman took his place, mouth gaping and rushing towards her at a terrifying pace.

_Lord Notch, NO! STAY BACK!_ Throwing her star, it bounced harmlessly off of its chest. Leaping to the side as the Enderman reached her, Harmony turned to run out the door, but felt it's long, large, inky black arm rope around her, and forced her into the wall with a heavy bang. Her vision was swimming, and Harmony growled in a mute tone, voice in a groan. _Get OFF!_ Her robe was lifted forcefully, and it tore at the bottom. _I-I'm sorry! S-stop!_ Her undergarments were forced down. _Her-Hero-br-ine….PLEASE STOP IT! I'LL PLEDGE!_

"Good girl…" His chilly voice chuckled in her ear, and she slid to the floor, the heavy weight on her back keeping her on the wall released. Harmony began to cry, the young lady crying in a garbled tone, panties around her ankles. "Now pull up your underwear. The Enderman is gone, and your salty tears don't make a good combination with your natural smell."

Shaking violently, the girl rose to her feet. Clinging to the wall, she thanked…- _No, Notch… I can't thank you anymore… your time to protect me has passed. Herobrine has me in his clutches…_ She watched her captor as he sat back down at a desk close by. Pulling her underwear up after bending down to pull them up, Harmony closed her eyes, sliding back down on the floor and pulling her knees to her, wrapping her arms around her legs. _Two times in one day… I've been violated._

"Hey, don't worry." A slight breeze passed over her, and Harmony froze. Shooting up, she was about to shove him away when he gently pushed her against the wall behind her. Gentle pushing her head back, he brushed her neck with his hand. "Be like the other young ones I have taken under my wing. Follow my guidance as a Priestess, and I'll protect you from the dangers of everything. Just promise me your body… and soul…"

_And if I refuse? _Thinking maliciously, Harmony jumped in fear as Herobrine let out a heavy sigh.

He then gave a great, big, hearty laugh. "Still feisty, after all I just put you through. After _all_ this _trouble_. I like a fight. You, Harmony Airs," He bent forward, and licked her neck. "Are my favorite type of girl. But… I _really_ can't stand this telepathy link. I want to give you a present…" Herobrine's breath was tickling her tense neck, and Harmony wasn't expecting the man's fangs to sink in.

Crying out in pain, all of Harmony's nerves were literally going haywire. Her body began to spasm, as _all_ the muscles in her body relaxed at once, giving her an immense wave of pleasure that left a pool of fluid running down her legs. A knee forced her legs open, and Harmony snapped out of her trance, shoving him away. Staggering to a desk, panting and blushing furiously, Harmony's eyesight went blurry and she heard his laughter. Her heart was threatening to burst.

"My good _brother_! You are so feisty its intoxicating!" A familiar breeze swept over her, and she drew a kunai knife. "Woah, cool it, Harmony. I'm not… trying anything. For the time being."

Watching his hazy form, Harmony felt even more woozy, and she stumbled backwards, and slammed her head into the floor, lying on a heap on the clean, shiny ground.

:::

::

:

::

:::

Waking up in a chair, she picked her head up off of the rather cold metal on her cheek. Looking down, a bluish grey and black Star of David was attached to a large leather collar that wasn't originally around her neck. Feeling for the latch, she found it wouldn't budge, mainly because her muscles were slacking; she was hungry and the bite on her neck was taxing. She couldn't feel a pain on her shoulder, or her neck, and Harmony noticed she felt fine, even her heart. Her clothes had been mended. The chain of obsidian

Trailed to the collar, and Harmony tugged at that too.

_What the…?_ Groaning, she rose on weak legs.

Herobrine popped up beside her. "A present, as I said before. I tire of not being able to hear our voice. Just pull off the star and you'll talk."

… _there's a catch to it, isn't there…?_

Herobrine laughed.

"That-!... there is…"


	15. Chapter 14- Gray Feelings

Dec 20, E999

Mid. Evening

:::

::

:

Yelling, Grey kicked another of those mush monsters in the face as it lunged for his leg.

As Harmony had raged on the door until it gave way, a horde of what seemed to be deformed baby _things_ attacked him.

"Notch, please forgive my soul, and bless the perished here!" Glancing back at the iron armored corpse he nabbed an iron long sword off of, Grey ducked a creature, grabbed it, and flung it into another air born one. Theirs large, unhinged jaws reminded him of Ender men, but the creatures attacking the two of them had rows of sharp, shiny steel teeth much too big for their smaller bodies. Lopping off a mushy baby's head, another managed to get at his left arm, latching itself to him by locking its jaw like a dog.

Dropping to the floor, Grey slammed all 150 pounds of body weight upon the _thing_, and it stayed in the floor, dazed. Jumping up, Grey reared back, and gave it a good punt before ducking, dodging, and chopping a new wave of mush creatures. Every few seconds was Grey able to take a second respite, and search out Harmony and make sure she was alright.

However, when he looked back to check on her fighting, the floor was empty save for him and more mush things. His hoodie was on the floor in front of a door close by, and Grey tried to move towards the doorway. Two waves of those _things_ moved into his path, and he growled, slashing at one of the things coming towards him.

_Fuck! Harmony, please be okay…!_ Killing three of many more small creatures, Grey hissed at the rest of the group, much like a cat. A nervous habit, pretty much, which appeared most when he was scared.

Rushing to the far side of the room, he tried to get the main swarm to follow him, and open a small gap in which he could run into the room Harmony had disappeared in, but the mush babies caught on, leaving a group in front of the door too large for him to take on without getting overwhelmed like the poor sobs who's bodies lay around on the floor.

He wanted to leave the large, corpse ridden lobby so bad, but first he had to clear a path to follow Harmony…


	16. Chapter 15- All He Wants is a Hug

**Hello, everyone! T3T you're all so mean! **

**I guess it's nice that you all at least read the new chapters, so I'll just tell you once again that I love you all for that. Any criticism or ideas will be accepted, and if you want to have an OC appearance, just ask through review! (I'm smooth at indirectly saying to review, aren't I? Oh wait… hehe… XD)**

**Thanks Grey the Pally for reviewing, and editing whenever I manage to remember to send the work to you.**

**I'll try to write larger chapters for you all, so hold on! [New readers- there will be lemons, but I like to build up to romance scenes]**

**:::**

**:: **

**:**

Dec. 20, E999

Late Evening

:

::

:::

Luna's hair looked amazing under the florescent lights of the control room she and he were lucky enough to stumble in, and Mystical felt his stomach grumble with protest as he remembered the great chase they had been through no more than 30 minutes ago.

The girl was close by, hands on knees as she read a sign nailed to a nearby wall. Mystical gave her a hungry stare before snapping himself out of it.

_What the hell. I need to get a hold of myself…_

Almost shivering from the thoughts that had gone through his head, Mystical approached Luna slowly. Even though she had accepted his hug, he remembered her face when he first tried to wrap the piece of cloth around her nose, and cheeks, to stop the bleeding.

It was a look of pure hatred.

"Damn…" Whispering to himself, Mystical crossed his arms a crossed his chest. Pointing his chin out while squinting, the teen began to read the sign from his standing position. Luna stayed quiet, absorbed into the paper. They had left the elevator, and taken off down

_I hope she recovers. The Frontier isn't a good place to crack, _especially_ here…_

Trailing off in his thoughts, Mystical sighed.

"Are you alright?"

Luna tensed, jumping a little from his sudden talking. She turned her head quickly, whipping it around so fast she looked wild. That same hate flickered across her face for a second, before disappearing, leaving behind the same sad, frightened, and scarred girl.

"We just got chased by the _Slenderman_. What the _hell_ do _you_ think?" Standing up, Mystical watched Luna's twin swords swing behind her as she stood up right. "Listen, Mystical. I don't blame you for getting us into this mess, but I'm not sure… that… joining the Temple of Lit here or in the Freelands is for me... I'm not cut out for stuff like this." Mystical watched her spin on her sneakers heel, and hug herself, a trademark he had begun to notice her do a lot either when she was alone, and, as seen by him now, while she was in fear.

_I get it… _Mystical took a step towards her, as her back was to him, but froze as she suddenly blurted out random knowledge.

"This Tekkit Corps group. I read it. Those tubes… that we saw on the way here? Those were artificial zygotes fully grown and delivered from an implanted Mother." She sighed. "I read the sign. Whoever owns this place is just as sick as Slenderman. Or, whatever the hell he does. It's not like he can really be pinned as a perv. He has no face to stare at girls. Or maybe he follows their scent…" Luna hiccupped, and Mystical cocked his head to the side.

_Is she… alright…?_

As the small, and cramped office began to feel even more stuffy and clogged to Mystical, with all the papers, office supplies, and desks all around, Luna turned, tears trickling down her pink cheeks.

"Truth be told, the real pervs are the ones like Oni. That fucker has been chasing me around for almost my whole life. The worst part is this seal on my body prevents me from being possessed, but not repel ghosts. Oni… he… just like Slender… they _ALWWAYS FUCKING STALK ME_!" Luna began sobbing, wiping at her eyes with a sleeve too long for her arms. Mystical gave her a cloak he found off the back of an empty office chair.

Closing the gap between them, he opened his arms to give her a hug.

"Luna. It's al-"

Then nothing.


	17. Chapter 16- I tried so hard and

**I think some of you are actually skipping some of my chapters when I put two up at once, so be careful, other than that, I hope you enjoy, and I wish I could get a least some **_**dumb**_** feedback. -,- I know I shouldn't be writing for reviews, but I just have this explosive joy knowing I can share my joy of writing with others and that they like something. _,_ But, on with the story and all…**

**:::**

**::**

::

:

Dec 21, E999

Early Morning {Dusk}

:::

::  
:

I tried to be someone else, who I'm not. This is who I really am. This terrified girl, running for her life down some hall in an unknown underground facility, while a killer… _thing_, chased- no, _GRAVITATED_, behind me.

Panting and dodging, I cursed my lake of stamina. I never really did much more than take long walks in the forest close to my family estate. Even that was cut short, when a skeletal archer almost crippled my leg with a shot to my knee.

Sweat plastered my dress to my body, and my pigtails flopped behind me, as I dragged Mystical's Greatsword behind me. That was all that was left of him, really. Just, some left over when the Slenderman popped into existence right behind Mystical, and gave him a great big hug, tendrils wrapping from its back, around Mystical. Not more than a split second later where they both gone. Standing there in utter shock, my already terrified and scarred mind probably broke a little more, and I staggered to the sword on the floor. As soon as my thin, cold fingers wrapped around the swords hilt, the same tall, faceless man popped in front of me.

Swinging the sword up, he-_ it_, disappeared, and I was left alone long enough to gather my shattered will, and piece it together long enough to start barreling down the rather freezing hall, even for me. And well, I lived in a home with no heat, sleeping through 5 degrees like it was summer.

I didn't bother trying any side doors. I knew it would stop him from getting to me. It was as if he was drawn to me. But, then again, so where most otherworldly entities. Most people in the Frastfall lands were. Hell, that's why there must've not been that many Federal Union creeps hanging around trying to boss us around like we were people to be enslaved.

My cheeks felt hot, as my flushed face was wet with tears of fear. Snot might have also been running down my nose, but I really didn't care.

All I did for my Father was prove to him how much of a failure I must have been to him. He enforced the rule of no bow, and gave me swords to train with, and that was probably when my life really nose dived.

I was perhaps the only girl In the world that wasn't dated because she wasn't attractive, many guys openly expressed that they liked me. I know my beauty is far up there. I just know I'm not insecure enough to go grind on a guy to get his attention. No, it was all because of this. The seal that was placed on me, the one on my soft, sensitive naval; that very seal was the one that held half of a ghost. That was why my teal hair and ruby eyes were what kept me separate from others. And, possibly, the only guy that liked me that I had begun to what to know more had just been…

The realization just dawned on me. I pulled a piece of wood from my pocket; it was small and fist shaped of course. Putting on another burst of speed, I jumped while spinning, and let go of the block. It stayed in mid air.

That was what I was good at. And, in less than two seconds, I had a faulty, yet thick wall keeping the tall man away from me. Through a small slit, I watched him a second before turning and running on.

I had to keep running.

Maybe I could prove to Mystical that his death wouldn't be wasted…

Rushing through a pair of double doors and into a room not very well lit, I grabbed a, what I think, was a torch of technological origin, and clicked it on, lighting up the large room. It was full off what looked to be artificially grown trees.

Dashing into the room, I ripped open a fence door, and took off down some dirt path I could barely make out. Taking off through a bunch of low hanging branches, the cloth around my nose protected me from scratches as I kept my hand in front of my face. Slinging the strap of the blade around my back, I continued on, shooting backwards glances.

Of course he would be behind me. Pointing the light ahead of me, I caught sight of what looked to be a map on a large oak stripped of leaves. Skidding to a halt in front of it, I ripped the paper off, and kept going. Looking at the paper, I spotted the room I was in and the exit. A lot of chicken scratch was at the bottom of the page.

_Test subject failed. I failed. The rest of the papers are around here. Afterworlders, I'm sorry. Lamia, I love you, but you will probably nev-_

I remembered the fact I was running from a killer stalker, and looked up, expecting him to teleport right in front of me. Luckily, it was only a tree I slammed head first into. Falling back on my ass, I almost cursed, pain exploding and blossoming throughout my head.

Pretty much flopping on the floor, I spotted the slender man sliding towards me. Rolling around on weak arms, I pushed myself up, and staggered sideways. I looked back at my hinder. A small pen knife was poking through my dress, and red was spreading through my blue baby doll dress. A little woozy at first, seeing the blood, I looked back and up, at the man almost directly behind. Falling forward, I evaded what looked like a tentacle arm of sorts.

"NOTCHNO!"

Hustling as fast as I could, I ran into the chain link fence on the map. Pushing my fingers through the links, I pulled myself up, and cried out as my butt seared with pain. Looking back, he was right behind me.

Fuck that.

Pulling myself all the way up, I slammed into the grass with a leafy crunch, and felt my eye sight blur. More slowly this time, I pushed myself up, and collapsed in the heap I threw myself in.

_This… really… sucks…_

I swear, my head was starting to feel fuzzy, almost…

Static-ish.


	18. Chapter 17- Josh

**I think some of you are actually skipping some of my chapters when I put two up at once, so be careful, other than that, hey readers, I really hope you'll review, or pass the story title along, so my story will boom! I've got a poll up; as I finally figured out that I didn't ACTUALLY make it appear, for it was hidden. HEHEhehe XD, told you I'm technologically inept… anyway, any mod.'s you want to see in the story? Mobstalkers are coming in three chapters, [two if you count an OC enderdragon]**

Josh sat up, gasping for breath. The old nurse taking care of him almost emediatly died of a heart attack.

"Oh. My. GOD! _DOCTOR GETTHEHELLINHERETHEPATIENTIS AWAKE_!" She ran out the room, arms pretty much flapping above her head.

Josh was much disoriented, full of unrest and pent up energy waiting to burst. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something… important? The window nearby was cracked open a bit, and he shuddered as a gust swept over him.

_Man, its cold as hell in here… Like… Wait, what was I going to say it felt like?_

The doctor flew into the room, a giant, almost disturbing smile on his face.

"GREAT MOTHER MARY SCOTTIE! NURSE, CALL ALL HIS FAMILY!" She fled from the vicinity, Josh thinking from his smile maybe, and the doctor moved to him in long strides. "Son, you just woke up from a coma…" His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. All Josh could notice was the man standing at the open doorway. He wore a suit which was white, and a blue tie. He was a black man, with old, wise eyes, and a small smile filled with knowledge on the curve, if that made much sense.

Josh blinked once, and stared dumbfound at the empty doorway. A nurse rushed in with a plate of food no more than ten seconds later, and as the doctor continued ranting on about the train crash, Josh looked hard at the plate put in front of him.

_Blueberry pie…?_

Another heavy gust hit him, and he shivered. Turning to the nurse, he spoke.

"Luna, could you please close the window? It's really cold in here-."

"Alright, but, my name isn't Luna…" She laughed him off with a grin, and maneuvered around the bed and doctor to close the window.

"Sorry…" Trailing off, Josh shook his head. _I'm out of it._

_Who the hell is Luna?_


	19. Chapter 18- Waiting for You

**Hello every one, make sure you haven't skipped any chapters, seeing as I double post them sometimes. I think this one's actually a triple post {possibly four}, but hey, let's just say I don't own Minecraft or the mods I use. My OCs are mine [and other authors who added themselves in it. I hope you like the chapter/s!**

:::

Dec 21, E999

Early Morning {dusk}

:::

::

:

Grimacing, Grey rammed the sword down hard, lopping another mush baby's head off.

_These things or so fucking annoying!_ He had a hand on another wound, healing it with his touch. At least being a Paladin had its perks. Pushing his way into the room where Harmony dropped his hoodie in front of, he angrily attacked another creature, noticing how tattered his gray cloak was. Bashing with a shield he pried from another poor sobs armored corpse, Grey blocked and stuck, doing his best not to get wounded again. While he could mend wounds and the like, he couldn't bring blood back.

"I'll pass out from lack of blood if this keeps up. Or, the exhaustion from too much healing…" Moving through the almost dark room with the lantern clipped to his waist with his satchel, Grey had his back to the dual metallic doors sealed shut behind him. The dust was almost unbearable to breath in, and he coughed, while blocking two babies throwing themselves at him.

_Damn, these things… so annoying! _Slicing off another head, Grey registered the horrible screeching for the first time. A screech filled of fear, not anger or rage.

"What am I doing? They're just mob children…" A pair of fangs sunk into his leg, and Grey roared. Stabbing it in the eye, he ripped it off and the pain filled his eyes with water.

_Wasn't very smart of me… _Falling to one knee, Grey kept his shield up. The faint memory of the corpses filled his mind. They had been in this _exact _situation.

"But I'm not going to die!"

Jumping up, Grey swung out with his fist. _I've got to hold on. I've _got_ to!_ Spinning, he swatted away two air born attackers, while slicing a few others.

"Notch you gottah help me out here! I'm not runnin', so you better change up my situation!" Leaping, he kicked another mushy creature in the face. "What _are_ these things!?" Slapping his hand over his wound, Grey felt his skin almost painfully re-grow.

Sword arm stretched out perpendicular to his body, with shield over his chest because of the healing, Grey watched his surroundings carefully. The light only illuminated so much, but Grey felt the evil presences still outside of his view.

"Bring it!" Jumping up, he almost stumbled back in surprise as a bigger, blackish purple, saggish skinned baby shark human thing crawl on all fours out of the darkness and into his view lightning quick. "Gah!" Jumping back, Grey launched himself back with each step, trying to keep the gap large between him and the new, possibly older version of the new mob.

His back slammed into the doors, and Grey cursed. "I guess I have to fight yo- _**holy**_!" Dodging the jump punch, Grey rolled out of the way, and was almost overwhelmed by the smaller creatures. Shaking them off, he rushed back to the larger crawler. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEERRRRR RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sliding on his butt, Grey kept his foot up, and glided it into the things face. Rolling away, Grey pulled himself up, and went back to the doors. In the scuffle, however, he didn't hear the chime and, when about to shoulder the doors and go back to attack, fell into the small room.

Harmony's beautiful face was surprising. Before he could get up, she slapped a button, closing the doors, and flew to the other side of the room, paper white skin red with embarrassment.

_Did I just… they were striped…? Gah, I saw her!?_ "Gah? Ah, ha-ha, didn't see you there Harmony! How are you and all?" Grey tried to brush it off, but forgot that Harmony couldn't reply without getting close with a notebook.

Grey looked at her. She was uninjured, although he hadn't healed her, and her robe was sparkly clean, and hair not a steel, but now a silvery colour. She seemed… different. Grey couldn't even read or feel her aura. That was probably the main reason he had been too surprised to react. And well, the other reason too, but not as much.

The small room was quiet, and Grey looked around in alarm as the small closet jerked.

"The hell is going on right now? Are we moving?!" Looking to Harmony, he found that she was nervously biting her lip, twirling a strand of hair, and blocking his view to her left eye. "Harmony, what's-"

She burst into tears, turning her back to him, and Grey was probably the most confused person in the whole of Minecraftia. He moved to approach her, and finally (with shameful realization he needed to work on his studying people ability) noticed the large leather collar around her neck with TEKKIT scrawled across the back of it.

_Dah fuck is goin' on here?!_


	20. Chapter 19- Luna flees

**Two or three more chapters? Maybe more? In one Friday afternoon?! I'm on a roll! Once again, I managed to pull up the poll, and sadly, a character has already fallen. Or maybe not? I'll never tell, seeing as the only way I actually know people are reading is because of the legacy story stats[and community stats]. Anyway, I'm happy you're reading this, and anyone who wants to have an OC appearance can pm me or post on a review (giving you credit and all). To the few I've already promised to put them in, you'll be in shortly (has to work with the story, right?). **

**Ill shut up and let you read. Unless you like hearing me "talk". XD pervs**

Dec. 21, E999

Early Morning {Dusk}

:::

::

:

Sleep. That's what she needed.

Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

_No. It's. Not._

Shoving off the grass, Luna half dragged herself towards the darkness ahead, straining to keep her arms holding the torch up in front of her. Whimpering as the pain in her hinder only seemed to grow, Luna dared a backwards glance, and automatically felt the pain shoot through her head, a screeching nose much like scratching a chalkboard, filling her ears- no, every fiber in her being.

Looking forward again, Luna squinted in pain, limping faster.

The door was gaping, the inky blackness of the unknown almost reliving to the girl. Moving inside, she pushed the door's handle towards the other side of the door, and the see through glass like material almost shattered her heart.

"This won't stop him!" Back pedaling as the screeching, gravitating giant flew to the door, and stopped an inch from the glass. Keeping the torch on him, Luna's hands began to shake. It was as if he-it, were watching her every move, calculating a way to get to her.

_Damn it… that noise… is the Slenderman emitting it?_ Taking a step back, Luna stuck her tongue out at the spiffily dressed faceless man.

"Bastard! I'm going to get away! T-then I'm g-g-going to find a way to k-kill you! For Mystical!" Shaking an already shaky fist at it, it slowly and terrifyingly sheepishly cocked its head like a dog trying to figure out its master.

Luna turned around and fled.

_MotherofNotchihopethatthingi sntattractedtomemorethaninas piritualway!_

The cluttered room had a hardwood floor made of what seemed to be birch wood, and Luna weaved around tables piled up with papers, soda cans, and water bottles. She ignored her grumbling tummy, and entered a clean room much like the elevator lobby Mystical and she had both first…

Sighing, she moved to the button pad, and pressed one. About to sit, Luna winced. Looking back, she spotted the pen knife still buried in her left cheek. Gingerly touching it, she bit her bottom lip and almost drew more unneeded lost blood. Slowly wrapping cold fingers around the weapon, she wondered how of all the places to fall, there had to be a pen knife there waiting for her.

Yanking it with as much weak force as she could muster, Luna screamed. Throwing the bloody thing away, the teenager collapsed tiredly to the floor. Pulling out a handful of grayish blocks, she made a small 2 block thick cube around her, leaning against the warm steel on her back.

The vibrations of the coming elevator lulled her to sleep, and she didn't even try to fight it. The warmth and her crafting made her feel very safe.

:::

::

:

The snow was falling around me. Everything was calm. I take a deep breath, letting the crisp air fill my nostrils and into my lungs. The bow wood was cold in my hands, and I notched an emerald arrow.

:

I knew this dream well, which made no sense. I stopped having it after my Father's brothers helped but wards around the estate. But wait… I'm not in the estate anymore, so Oni-.

The dream takes over my mind, and I become too lost in the dream world to remember to wake myself.

:

Staring past my bow, I sight the deer. I hate to take an animal's life, but my stomach is burning in protest to my morals. I'll have to…

Firing the arrow, it flies straight and true, sinking into the deer's eye. At least I was able to give it a quick death. Jumping off of the rock I was perched on top of, I brush my twin tails from my chest, and onto my back. They were way too long now, growing from when I first changed my hair style.

Cautiously stepping towards the animal much like a fox, I end up crouching by the dead animal's head. Pulling the arrow from its punctured eye socket carefully, I slide the valuable projectile into the sheath with the others, strapped around my back thigh. I feel my wound smarting a bit, as it never fully healed, I was too embarrassed by the thought of having the healing finished…

Looking around and poking my butt, I pucker my lips while thinking. I ignore the gift strapped to my back. Shaking my head and giving a little giggle, I go back to the doe. Thankfully it wasn't pregnant; I would have probably died with shame. Good to know I still _had_ morals here…

My scarf covered everything up to my nose, and the windbreaker protected my from what cold might have actually got to me.

"Truth be told I could probably go streaking in this weather and still feel like its spring…"

Beginning to sing allowed in my humming tone, I set my bow down next to me, and pulled out a knife. "Should I drag it back, or skin it and cook it now…?" The back of my neck tenses suddenly, and I jump up, and in one quick motion, pull the Scythe from my back to my side.

The trees rustle a little, the grey light coming from the noon sky providing me with enough light to tell me that I might just be a little too paranoid. Resting my emerald Scythe on my shoulder, I laugh aloud, breath puffing in the tundra air.

"Geez, I really need to-."

The first hit I was not expecting, but the second I blocked by holding my Scythe in front of me. Spinning in a corkscrew, I went skidding on the surface of snow before slamming my blade into the ground to halt myself. Getting up while favoring my aching and bruised back with my free hand, I look to where I was only a few seconds before.

It was just an empty clearing.

"What the f-?" The same unexpected hit. Sobbing in pain, I got up more slowly this time.

This time however, I saw my attacker. The spirit, Oni. Giant with skip a dark purple much like the vapor coming from an Enderman's pores, he was entirely naked and that made me scream even more. Or the fact he licked his lips multiple times.

"ThE wArDs arE FiNaLLy GoNe! aH, LunACorA, hOw I HaVe WAitEd fOR ThIs dAY! I CouLD NoT hAVe yOUr MotHEr, So i ShAll haVe yOU!" He approached with a calm head, as if savoring the moment, and I lifted my Scythe.

"DO YOU REMEMBER THIS SCYTHE, ONI!? DO YOU!? AND WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW OF MY MOTHER!?"

He placed his fat finger on his lips. "SsSSssSSSSHhHhHHhhHHhHHSSsSs SSsssSShhHHH…" The 9 foot tall man began to move faster, and Luna crouched, ready to pounce. "IT'S RAPING TIME."

:::

::

:

The ding of the elevator ripped Luna from her dream, and she woke in a cold sweat. It had been a while since she had one of those. And the dream always left her to wonder; who _was_ her Mother.

Then it hit her. The dream wasn't just a dream.

It was the future.


	21. Chapter 20- He, the Paladin & God Slayer

**Hello, my readers! This is the third chapter posted on this ONE day! Amazing right? Anyway, here's the story! And thanks to those who reviewed!{like mayosoul and scott the avion!} Mayo, are you saying you want to put an character in the story? *cocks head to side[slendie style]***

Dec 21, E999

Early Morning {Dusk}

:::

::

:

Grey sighed, trying to take in everything. Harmony had run into _Herobrine_!? The collar… it kept her how she was…

Harmony was with her back to the wall, sitting on the floor with her legs curled under her. She was grooming her hair nervously with her hands, staring at the sparkling blue and silver David Star on her chest. The gloves he had given her were gone, and Grey had a solemn look on his face. With the things that happened to her, he couldn't sense her aura.

"Harmony…"

She looked up at him quickly, as if waiting for him to speak, as he sat next to her, legs stretched out in front of him. The notebook was on the floor, the only thing making a gap between them.

Her face held a look which spelled yes, and Grey gently took her hand in his own as she went to reach for the notebook. She was on edge, wary of him.

"Don't worry Harmony. Herobrine can't get you as long as I'm here. I won't let him."

They were still; Harmony looking into his brown eyes with her own, teal ringed ones. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, shaking her head, before pulling her hand away, and snatching the notebook.

**You don't understand, Grey. He took my sword without moving, than summoned an Enderman! He isn't mortal, Grey. You couldn't kill him even if you wanted to!**

Grey gave her a troubled look, which she returned with her own. Suddenly, he sighed, and sat back. Closing his eyes, he reached for the memories of him in the Aether.

"I've been to the Aether. I've killed a God. Two actually." Looking to her out of the corner of his eye, she had a look of disbelief. "Why do you think I washed up under a cavern under the ocean? Hell, I remember freakin' out when I figured out we were on the Frontier." Her facial expression softened to one of understanding.

"Look, Harmony. All I'm saying is that I'll never think of you as different just because that bastard Herobrine did this to you. There's no knew to worry. I'll never leave your side… unless you've got to go to the bathroom."

He laughed as Harmony blushed, caught off guard.

"But seriously. Now that we're here of all places, I've just got to get to the Templeoflit based here, and then I'm yours as a guard; travel anywhere, and, with your permission, I'll follow you to even the End."

The elevator (which, thankfully, Harmony also explained to him) kept moving, humming almost silently as they traveled to the next unknown destination. The topmost floor. That's where they were going. Maybe find stairs and magically find land at the top.

Harmony's mouth was a gape before suddenly coming to her senses and gasping again. Looking away, she scribbled on the notebook.

**You don't have to do that.**

Her cursive was a bit shakier, and Grey gave her a smile filled with sincerity. "Only if you want me to. But I don't think I could sleep at night knowing I let you go out of my safety. Call it a Paladin thing if you will…"

He watched Harmony give a cute, high pitched yawn, rubbing her shoulders. Standing up, he shrugged off his cloak, and draped it around her like a blanket. She moved to protest, but Grey shook his head with a raised eyebrow. Swatting at the dark bluish-purpley black bangs as they swept over his eye much like Harmony's did to her, Grey moved the notebook, and sat next to her, ignoring the cold, not that the cold bothered him; he liked the cold.

Harmony looked at him with her half closed eyes, before they slowly lost more and more focus. She fell asleep, slumping comfortably against his shoulder.

"…" Looking at her for a moment, Grey had a big cheesy grin on his face.

_Love sick? I think not!_ Harmony shifted, and Grey's heart thumped a little bit faster as he noticed how pretty her face was; lips half open in sleep, nose slightly upturned and silvery bangs over one eye. _Sleep well, Harm. Harm? Mmm, I don't think she would like that as a nickname. If it hasn't been one already…_

Looking to the roof of the moving box, Grey took deeper breaths, ignoring the hunger in the pit of his stomach. Looking into his satchel, he could find nothing.

_Damn. Guess we have to hurry up and escape this place._

The presence of evil was too suppressed to him by the feeling he was having for Harmony.

The peace, however, was suddenly disrupted as the elevator grounded to a halt, shaking Harmony awake and making both of them flying to their feet. The elevator chimed, and Grey grimly drew his sword.

The doors noisily opened, and a body came rolling in.


	22. Chapter 21- Teal meets Grey & Silver

_**HEY THERE GUYS! HOW'RE YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU UUU**_**!**

**Anyway, I'm just reminding you all that reviews don't kill you, neither do follows or favorites, but on with the story! Bluemagesfairytail, I'm sending you a rather long chapter from a story my friend is writing. I edited some of it but it would be grand if you could fix anything that I may have missed (within the week for the weekend [if you're not busy]), and I hope you'll like it while reviewing it! ~`~ I'm upside down… read on! You're great Mayosoul!**

**:**

:

Dec 21, E999

Early Morning {Dusk}

:::

::

:

Rolling into the elevator, Luna jumped up, and closed the door with a slap to the buttons. Spinning around, she half fell half stumbled into the wall. She might have lost a lot of blood. Noticing how the elevator only moved up one floor and stopped, Luna looked at the panel.

_I'm at the max level!? Oh my Notch, I can get out of here!_

Holding her wound, she kept the torch on the door, in case it was pitch black ahead outside of the elevator. Crouching, her eyes grew wide as saucepans as the doors open, and bodies rolled in. Falling back, she maneuvered herself on her side, so not to fall on her wound. Staring at the rotting corpses at her feet with the flashlight a few feet away by itself, Luna grabbed her legs, and began rocking a little, taking a shaky breath.

"What the End. Just… what the End…" Luna recovered, and rose up slowly. A soft chime went off outside of the elevator, and Luna silently pressed her back to the wall. The sound of doors opening was drowned out by a yelp, and sudden cursing.

Freezing entirely, Luna stayed silent, not daring to swoop down to pick up her flashlight.

"Damn it. That scared the shit out of me…" A male voice broke the small silence, and Luna listened closer. "Are you all right? … good, let's go then."

_Is there more than one person here too? Tekkit workers…?_ Clenching her hand into a fist, Luna suppressed the urge to growl. _It might as well be their fault me and Mystical got stuck in this mess; how he's gone and I'm probably bleeding out from a butt wound... _Moving forward slowly, she peeked around the corner, and spotted the two people moving out of the elevator. The taller one, the male, was giving the smaller one a piggy back ride as he moved through the heaps of rotting corpses.

The stench finally hit her, death. Covering her nose, Luna's eyes bulged as she noticed something. Looking down at the strap of Mystical's Greatsword, Luna confirmed her observation. That girl on the boy's back was wearing a cloak that had the Templeoflit insignia on it.

Still trying to ponder what to do as the light attached to the boy's satchel began to fade away, Luna groaned, nausea and dizziness overcoming her. Falling forward with a loud thump, she barely heard the boy call out if anyone was there.

:

Everything was hazy, light and darkness dancing across her vision like ice skaters in a neon light show. Her senses slowly came back to her, and Luna flew up, the blackish yellow filling her vision disappearing as she registered the warmth of a hand on her backside.

"_AHH!?_" Flipping around, Luna spotted the boy with his hands up. He automatically reminded her of Trippy. "You-"

"Ma'amit'snotwhatitlookslike. Iwashealingyourwoundbeforeyo ulosttoomuchblood. Don't flip."

Luna frowned, looking behind her, and favoring where she thought the wound might have been.

_Well, he isn't lying… what is he…_

"Are you a priest or something?"

"A paladin, actually. From the Templeoflit." The boy was sitting on a leg, the other stretched out before him. They were out of the lobby filled with dead bodies, and in what appeared to be an office.

Luna spotted the girl wearing the cloak silently going through papers in drawers all around the room. "Is she a paladin too?"

The boy smiled a little, before replying. "No, I wish though. I don't think she's with the Temple here… I'm Grey, by the way." He stuck out a hand, and Luna studied his features.

With cold brown eyes, and the darkish violet blue hair, the boy was probably a good 7 inches taller than her; 6 feet. He had on a tee shirt, jeans, and was wearing a scabbard with a sword, and a satchel around his neck.

He seemed like he could be trusted. _Especially_ since he claimed to be from the Temple. She swore Jezel or Mystical had mentioned his name.

"I am Luna. Lu's fine if time is short." Taking his hand, Luna smiled. "So why are you down in a place like this?"

Grey's face darkened, and he sighed.

"I want to know the same thing. I washed up with Harmony over there from the ocean; there was a _big_ storm. There's an underground tunnel leading in here down there, _full _of traps." His face seemed to change with the word trap, but Grey's smile returned once he finished his reason. "And you?"

"I was with some Templeoflit members here actually. We… were looking…" Luna began to choke up, and Grey patted her shoulder. With anyone else she would have swatted him away, but she felt like she could be more open with him, as if his presence itself was telling her everything was alright.

"I guessed by the sword belt you were from the Temple-."

"Not me… Mystical… we were here looking for Slenderman sightings… we lost track of Jezel and Scottie-."

"They're here? Jezel and Scottie? Slendie? Damn… Texas was right about that eye thing. We need to find a way to find those three-."

"Two."

"What?" Grey was cut off by Luna, and replied just as quick.

"It took him. It's… down here somewhere. The Slenderman… Jezel and Scottie are outside back in the desert town area…" Luna wanted to cry so bad, tears welling up in her eyes. She began to slowly rock herself while biting her bottom lip." Mystical…"

Grey was silent for a while, as Luna cried. He handed her a tissue he pulled from his satchel, speaking soothingly.

"Well mourn him later and send his sword to his family. Right now we need to get out of her and back to that desert town to get to Front Line City. I'm sure the Templeoflit here has some men that can help me track down the Slendie. Or find out where he's hiding." Standing up slowly, Grey helped Luna to her feet. "Harmony." The girl turned to them, and Luna watched as she nodded to Grey.

_Odd… she's mot speaking._

:

The trip was comforting, being around a paladin and a shadow warrior, or, according to Grey, a shinobi. Their footsteps clanged as the three of them began to walk on a grated metal, and Luna spotted the elevator up ahead.

Harmony's snooping had found them a map and a route to the closest emergency elevator, and as they all stood in the 30 by 30 block slow moving red iron box moving up, Luna sighed with relief.

_Mystical… I made it out. For you. If you've been helping me…_

"… go free…"

Laughter snapped her out of her thoughts, and Luna looked to Grey, a questioning look on her face. His sword was drawn as was his shield at the ready, and he was looking to Harmony. Turning, Luna noticed that Harmony looked terrified. Her hands were shaking much like Luna's had when she had her close encounter with the Slenderman. Harmony's Obsidian Katana trembled more as the laughter grew louder as the elevator was nearing the surface.

Drawing Mystical's Greatsword, Luna rested the tip on the metal flooring. Lush green foliage presented itself to them, and Luna was surprised, expecting the sands and morning cool of the Northern Desert.

She spotted a man dressed in a suit almost identical to Slenderman's, and Luna almost fled.

_Where are his pupils… and irises?_

"Hey kids. You miss Herobrine?"


	23. Chapter 22- Flight of Plight

**Hey guys, sorry for the late post, so I put up two. was being a dick, so I couldn't sign in with my login (no offence ' you just made yesterday afternoon sad for me, that's all. Anyway, I'm glad to all that reviewed, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter. If you want to see a new mod or more of something, please let me know a.s.a.p.**

**Hugs to you for reading! **

***You All*- "Wahoo! I got a hug! I'm going to review because my heart is full of warmth and joy! {Even if I look like an emo kid, which I just figured out in English, am I sad T,T!}"**

:

Dec 21, E999

Dusk- Sunrise

:::

::

:

Harmony tried to control her breathing, gripping her sword hilt as she stared down the being whole ruined her normal human life. Her grey hair was tainted with a pure white sheen, and her abnormal, human heart problem disappeared with her humanity.

"Awe, come on you guys! I'm not _that_ bad… am I?"

"Fuck off!" Grey hissed, and Harmony was surprised. Hatred erupted from Grey, one she had never seen before.

"Not with you, no thank you. I'm here for that reason though…" Herobrine, standing in the grass exactly across from them, turned his gaze to Harmony. "Come, now…"

_I'm _NOT _some animal that can be called upon!_

Herobrine groaned. "I feared you'd say that. Come in now, the joke's over. You can stop the act now."

_It isn't an act._

Glancing at Grey, Harmony noticed him taking cautious steps forward, as if he were a child trying to be the first at the door for the lunch bell.

"…So be it…" The shadows of dusk began to slowly contort, and shape, and soon fourteen or fifteen shades stood up tall, around nine feet; Endermen.

Her mouth grew dry. Harmony was nervous.

Feeling Luna's fear- actually, _smelling_ it. She turned to the girl quickly, and rushed to her side. Luna was frozen, shocked and unmoving, stuttering the name of the entity in front of them.

Hurrying to pull Luna away from harm, Harmony shook her sleeve once, letting an ender pearl drop into her palm. Swinging her arm forward in a blur, the whitish silver haired girl braced for the teleport slam. Bending at the knees, Harmony ignored what little pain she took as she slumped Luna against the tree trunk. Flinging another pearl into the air again, Harmony half expected it to land where she intended it to.

Hanging suddenly very high above ground, Harmony yelped as Herobrine's face was only inches from hers, his iron grip on her front robe, the David Star glinting in the disappearing moonlight.

"Why do you do this to me? I thought it was cute when you were giving a bit of struggle. I never asked for this." His face had lost its cool and collected smile, and Harmony began to get a feeling she had never before felt. Just as with Luna, Harmony could practically smell everything around him, and the feelings all came to her nose in an assortment of aromas, tempting her to go to and…

_What the hell… _Groaning, Harmony tried to clutch her head. It was pounding, as her heart was racing. Everything felt a little… slow.

Herobrine must have felt her unknown discomfort, because they were suddenly on the grassy floor. "Harmony, you need to bond in order to stay human. It's the only way; I've told you this."

_I will… _NOT_! _Pulling back a weak arm, she swung forward, and punched the deity in the jaw. Jerking slightly, she toppled to the floor as he went hurtling away. Collapsing to one knee, she looked up in astonishment as the suited teenager went crashing through trees and out of sight.

Grey's voice finally reached her ears, and Harmony stood up. He was at the platform, fending off three, shield bashing and sword jabbing as their abnormally long arms reached out for him.

_Grey!_

Starting a run, Harmony felt her feet grow light, and her surroundings began to blur. A heavy force pushed her off course though, and she slammed into a tree trunk. Two Endermen were on the approach, jaws gaping.

_You bastards. I'll slaughter all of your kind! _Going for her sword, she groaned, grasping the air where her hilt should have been. A small laugh filled the back of her head. _I don't need it…_

Looking at her palms, held open, Harmony summoned her hatred, all the bitter rage she held for both Notch and Herobrine, and pounced. Everything was a blur again, and the Enderman's punch was too slow. Way too slow. Moving her head to the side slightly, her silver hair fluttered as the creature missed, and she gave the thing a good haymaker. Still propelling forward with terrifying quickness, she held out her arm in a clothes line, and sent the second Enderman into vapors.

Falling to one knee, Harmony took off again, and jerked as a pair of hands slammed into the side of her head. Slamming into the grass, her vision blurred as a cold, skeletal hand wrapped around her ankle, and swung her into the platform stairs. Coughing aloud, blood splattered her robe, and the edges of her vision grew darker. Grey's emotions were blooming behind her, and Harmony rose. She didn't have time to turn, as the much larger, not as lanky, Enderman bull rushed her, and rammed its large fist into the stairs she used to lay on. Rolling out of the way, Harmony gave it a forceful kick 30 yards back, and she stood. Leaping ten steps at a time, she cried out in a garbled tone as she was grabbed up from behind, and slammed into the concrete.

Looking up, Grey was fighting his last Enderman, trying to get to her, two more blocked his path.

_Grey… not again… and here… in the…_ Her eyes caught the glint of the David Star. She felt the cold hand beating her back, bruising her shoulders, thighs, and everything else it could punish. _I don't want to… die…_ Blood was pooling under her, the sticky fluid crimson red as it stained her hair, body, and clothes. _I WON'T DIE!_

Her shaking hand rapped around the Star, and she heard the new, yet familiar voice in her head yell out. Yanking it free of the choker, everything flashed white to black, than… to purple.

:::

::

Grey's P.O.V 3rd

::

:::

Harmony ripped of the seal, and Grey watched with wide eyes, as the Enderman all turned their attention away from him. On normal circumstances, he would have taken the distraction to easily finish them off, but they never were distracted when they were fighting a challenge stare.

Looking at the girl on the floor, or were she had been, the Enderman disappeared in the blinding flash in a short scream.

Gazing at the vapors coming from her pores, and he stared at the girl, too mystified and terrified to do anything.

:::

::

Harmony's P.O.V 3rd

::

:::

The pain was almost unbearable, as the fangs grew out of her outmost teeth, and her spine screamed in enduring pain. Her wounds closed, the blood rolling back up her sweaty form, and purifying itself before entering her body, and sealing her wounds closed.

Snapping upright still on her knees, Harmony screeched. Looking an Enderman in the eyes with a jerk of the head, it raised its bony hand and tried to look away, but failed, and burst into a stat icy, flaming ball. She smirked at the horrible wail it gave off, as she rose to her feet, slowly and comfortably. Wincing, she felt a slap send her down off the platform, and plowing a hole in the jungle floor below. Herobrine was above her, eyes full of fury.

"_**How dare you use the power I gave you against me!? The one who gave you a voice!" **_Snarling, Herobrine pulled his fist back, as if to strike her again.

"Fuck off." With a sing song, husky voice, Harmony spat out a reply. She then proceeded to throw up a jet of black flames in his face. He reeled back, and jumped away at an inhuman height. Landing some yards away, he remained quiet, a calculating expression covering his emotions.

Sitting up, Harmony felt another stab in her back. It felt like her spine… "GAH!" Screaming, her back arced as two large, leathery black wings burst from her back, ripping through her robes.

Freezing, she remained silent as her gaze remained on the sky. Unmoving, she heard and felt Grey's feet pounding on the lush foliage while yelling out her name.

"Harmony! Are you alright?"

"Grey, stay back!" The paladin froze as the girl rose to her feet. "Get Luna and leave."

The boy's face was one of pain, sorrow, and rage. "Why the hell would I leave you by yourself? That's exactly what I said I-."

"DON'T YOU MOVE!" Harmony roared, and the Endermen behind the paladin froze in place, jaw shutting, and kneeling. "Sickening things…" Burping a few bits of pitch black smoke, Harmony took notice of the violet vapors seeping from her pores. Like that of the creatures she despised so much.

"Herobrine, I hate your guts." Taking a few steps, Harmony looked to the man that did the unthinkable to her.

"But I turned you into what you are! A beautiful creature of the End-!"

"A FUCKING _ENDERDRAGONI?_ I DON'T WANT TO BE A MOB! I WANT TO BE ME! I NEVER WANTED YOUR DAMN GIFT!" With uncanny speed, she reached forward, and shot a burst stream of fames at her adversary who so rudely dodged.

Grey's yells of protest got her attention, and Harmony grew wide eyed. The same large Enderman was back, and he was beating down on Grey's shield, trying to kill him with its massive fists.

Her, being distracted, didn't notice Herobrine sneak in with absurd quickness, and smash her across the face, sending her spiraling away.

Opening her wings, Harmony regained her balance, and suddenly felt like throwing up. Hurling another jet of black flames, Herobrine evaded again. Trying to learn to flap her wings, she took a deep breath, and gained altitude. Glaring at the giant Enderman, it stopped its attack for a split second before continuing its attack.

"Damn it. Your Endermen appear to be pretty stupid. I can kill them. And this one is even dumber not to accept my challenge."

Herobrine laughed. "No. They aren't dumb. Just newly….. turned…"

"What?" Harmony was confused. All she wanted to do was leave, and she was learning things she really didn't need to learn about.

She winced as a ray of sunlight shined in her eyes. The vapor from her pores flickered slightly more and more, and Harmony felt a bit woozy. She looked down at the Enderman, and back to where Herobrine was standing, fangs bared and crouching slightly, on one knee.

"Hahaha…" Chuckling, Herobrine began having a terrifying hyena like roar of laughter. He stopped suddenly, as Harmony began to lower herself in Grey's direction.

"I'll have you Harmony. You can't survive without an attachment." He took a step back, and Harmony screamed.

"I TOLD YOU TO _FUCK… __**OFF**_!" Pulling back her head, she inhaled through her nose, and let loose a house sized black ball of fire. I sailed down to the jungle, and made impact with the floor. Everything was suddenly still before the explosion ripped almost everything in the clearing to shreds. Harmony squinted through the smoke, seeing Grey behind a tree.

"Good… he made it."

When the smoke cleared, and the two recollected Luna, Herobrine was nowhere to be found.


	24. Chapter 23- Landing on New Beginnings

**Thanks to my two new readers! You are great people for reviewing my story and telling me I have inspired you! Anyway, Howl, haha thanks for the inspiration, Najee, this one's for you! Anyone else who might want to be in my story can either PM me, or type down, Name, hair colour, hair style, gender, class (like Dungeons & Dragons, or whatever that's called), height, weight, weapon/s favored(keep in at max to fable-like weapons; flintlocks, muskets, blunderbuss', and so forth), iris colour, race( hybrid?, or mob, maybe even mob talker?), powers, magical abilities( let's try not to make them Godlike, alright? Hahaha…). Onward!**

**:::**

::

:

Dec 21, E999

Noon

:::

::

:

Najee stood up, and stretched. His weapon's were in a bag on the deck beside him, and his leather jacket was new; strong enough to resist some attack, although he doubted he would be caught. Even Steve Senior found it hard to know when he entered a room. The sea foam was spraying over the Lander's sides, and the driver yelled out over the waves.

"Brace! We're hitting land shortly! Remember your objective, and get to Front Line City ASAP! We need to let them know the ship has gone dead at sea!"

True to his word, the Lander rumbled and groaned as it rolled onto the sand. The front plate fell, and the semi gloom of shade disappeared, sunlight stabbing the Desert Native's eyes.

"Ah, we're finally here." A medium tone, masculine voice a bit higher pitched than his own, spoke behind him, and Najee turned slightly. A boy with short cropped brown hair and violet iris' was holding a diamond sword inspecting it with a few small test swings, while muttering to him.

"Yeah, Steve. You ready for this?" With a slight smirk, Najee scratched his black, wiry hair, which was puffed up in a large and semi kept afro. A few of the other Scouts moved out the Lander, and Najee followed behind. There was a long way to go, and the boy wanted to get to Front Line City as soon as possible.


	25. Chapter 24- Heart's Awakening

**IM SO ANGRY! I TYPED A REALLY HEART FILLED OPENER FOR EVERYONE INCLUDING MOTSLEY, MAYOSOUL, AND SKYKING! GRR, THEN MY COMPUTER WENT AND DIED ON ME, GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR WHHHYYY!? **

**T3T**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Oh, this is the second of two chapter's i have put up. Please, don't forget I usually update two or three chapters on sunday or monday haha!**

:::

Dec 21, E999

Morning Time

:::

::

:

Grey did his best to comfort Harmony, as she lay under the jungle tree's shade, sobbing quietly to herself. He pocketed her Star of David.

_I really don't think I need to remind her of her… predicament…_

Crouching next to her, Grey winced. His wound wasn't fully healed. He knew himself that if he kept on with healing people that he wouldn't be able to help anyone out because he would be too busy being passed out in a jungle rather than trying to comfort Harmony and Luna…

_Luna…_ Shooting a sideways glance, Grey caught sight of Luna, who was close by, arms wrapped around her legs, which were drawn to her chest. The Great sword was still strapped to her back, and laid on the grass, as she sat there staring off into space. The girl had watched the whole thing from the safety of a tree branch, and when she saw Harmony flying to get her, sobbing words aloud, Grey had to catch her.

_It isn't everyday you see a girl that's mute have wings rip out her back and start talking and burping violet smoke…_ Grey sighed, and hesitantly reached out to Harmony. With his sixth sense, he might have normally been able to feel Harmony's emotions, but now, it was different. Gingerly touching her back, where the wings prodded from the back, Grey closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel her emotions with his abilities again.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Harmony." The Enderdragon opened her eyes, looking up at him.

If it wasn't for the tears and snot running down her cheeks, and the thought of her being used as well as depressed, Grey would have thought of her appearance as… cute.

"… Why… should _you_ be sorry…?"

Grey closed his eyes again, letting the darkness of the shade, and the blindness he put himself in, wash over him as he thought carefully of what to say next. "Because. I should have been with you from the very start. Maybe if my faith wasn't already faulty enough in Notch…"

Opening his eyes, Harmony was sitting on her butt, at eye level with him. "Grey." Her breath tickled his face, and he unnoticeably inhaled a plume of smoke that she exhaled. He wasn't fazed by it though, tasting an unknown…

Her half closed eyes, and long eye lashes made her face even more beautiful, and one of her fangs was slightly out of her mouth. She moved closer to his face, and Grey's heart skipped two beats.

_What do I DO?!_

She slammed her head into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms and his neck. "_Grey…_"

"Hey… no more crying alright?"

She nodded into his shoulder, stopping her sniveling and pulling her head back. "Where is the seal…?" Her wings were folded behind her, and Grey pulled the sparkling silver and blue star from his pocket.

"Will you revert back?" Grey raised an eyebrow, hands away from his body. It was the first time someone he didn't really know hugged him, and he didn't know how to react. Jezel was just a friend, and the other Paladin Maidens where more interested in Notch than love. Or they were gaping at the older Elite Paladins and not one of the fledging such as him.

Grey was a green stripe in the Temple, which meant, out of the colours blue, green, silver, and purple, he was one step from being a normal, wandering Paladin. The only reason he had been in the Aether was because Mystic, his mentor, had set up the mission. The return home was supposed to make him a silver bar. Grey cold only dream of being a purple bar; the Elite Paladin, worthy of his or her own unique title…

"Yes. I might as well… staying in this form too long without... it can be dangerous." Harmony brought him back to reality, and she stopped her sentence halfway through with the shake of her head, changing what her original thought was.

Grey nodded. "Alright…" Harmony let go of him, and looked down at the half of chain glinting its silverfish blue black, a kind of enchanted obsidian, as if waiting to be reunited with its other half connected to the Star seal itself.

Harmony took the David Star, and looked hard at it. "I might not…" Grey was quiet, watching her as she spoke. She closed her eyes this time. "Can you do it?"

Grey was taken aback. "Um… yes. I'll do it." He felt her warm hand place the Star in his and her hand lingered, as if trying to warm her hand in his. The gloves he had given her were gone.

Gently pushing the chain to the other half on the collar, it snapped together. _Well, what the fuck. I really didn't think that would work…_

Harmony groaned, falling against him as the wings on her back slide slowly back into her body. Her head was against his rubbing into his neck, as if she were an ocelot. Her whole body seemed tense, and Grey spoke soothingly, trying to calm both her pains and his own. Looking back to Luna, he noticed that she was up and about, crouched by a bush farther off, oblivious to them.

_Or just ignoring us…_

"Didn't like the gloves, I take it?" Trying to joke playfully, Grey sat back, and watched as Harmony pulled her head back and tried to speak, fangs gone. Inaudible words came out, and she bit her lip, eyes watering again. "'S alright, Harmony. I know you didn't throw them out. Everything is okay…"

Grey couldn't bring himself to say anything about her lack of voice. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a heart filled embrace.

His heart sank just a little bit.

**- Author's Note-**

_**I feel a bit love sick for some reason. I really want to make a quick romance, but i want to erk you all, haha!**_

_**Remember the poll, on my profile page!**_


	26. Chapter 25- Tears from the Sky

_**Listen to **_

watch?v=dx6tXLq27hQ

_**During, Harmony's "change", it's really crazy awesome**_

_**The red truth is another good one, and drift.**_

:::

::

:

Dec 21, E999

Noon

:::

::

:

Luna was racing after the ocelot she had found, and Harmony was kneeling ever so often and picking flowers as they passed by them. They, the flowers, were a nice, soft shade of blue, and Grey smiled with each one she gave him, gently placing them in the top of his satchel.

"How much longer until we reach Front Line City?" Asking the question aloud, Grey bent a little, to read what was written in the small notebook page.

**A half hour or so. If I climbed the trees, I would be able to see the whole City from hear. I can feel a lot of people moving about.**

"Ah… alright." Looking over to Luna, he grinned as she tried a grab at the small feline that was darting in and out of the foliage, following and also seemingly leading them to the town. He heard the sound of scrapping, and noticed that he couldn't feel Harmony close by him. Looking around, he gasped, noticing the girl climbing up a tree trunk with great agility and litheness. "W-wait! I didn't mean for you to actually do that!" Holding up a hand, he sighed with relief as she clambered down.

She glided over to him, and Grey patted her head, much like a child, making the much shorter girl frown slightly.

**Why were you patting my head?**

"Hahaha… well, I dunno. I guess it just felt like the right thing to do at the time." Stretching the back of his neck, he swiped at the blackish blue bangs that fell over his right eye.

They continued their walk in semi silence until they came out of the foliage, into a brilliant sun light that was unexpected.

Grey stared at the city in pure amazement. The walls surrounding and protecting the city were topped with glow stone slabs and watch towers. Giant skyscrapers could be seen, towering over the wall, and the glow of sunlight hitting glass was unmistakable. It was amazing.

**The Frontier Plains**

Grey nodded towards the giant city, as they stepped onto a gravel path which led directly to the giant doors in the giant wall. "I guess that is Front Line City?" Watching the shorter figure nod her head, he smiled. "I guess that also means our real journeys are about to begin." Muttering to himself, he looked at Harmony from the corner of his eye. She didn't hear him.

_Or she just doesn't feel like answering._

:::

Entering the city, Luna led them past the glinting, colossal building of the Federal Union. Continuing on, they weaved through the middle district via the eastern path, and moved up hill with the northeastern path. Grey would stop ever so often, marveling at the beauty of the city.

They finally reached the Temple Ward, and the party entered the Temple of Lit.

"Oh my Notch, everything looks so amazing!" The Holy Stone walls had their same whitish aura, and the Paladin grinned as a figure emerged from the Temple.

"Dominik-! What are you doing here?" Rushing ahead of them, he greeted his friend while Harmony stood silently behind him, twiddling a lock of hair in between her thumb and index finger. Luna looked around, before approaching her.

"Hey, Harmony?"

The girl looked to her, acknowledging her presence.

"Tell the others that I'll be leaving for a bit. I'm going to look at some books in the market district or something."

**I'll go with you**

"All right." Nodding, Luna began the walk do the west path, Harmony trailing behind…

: (play this song ^,^- watch?v=l8W853O6IbI )

Grey nodded, smiling as Dominik finished his speech.

"So… where are the others?" He looked up at the sky, watching the sun start to descend.

:

Luna sat down in the seat. They had both decided on going on a small lunch break at the bakery they had stopped at.

:

Grey stretched, waving his goodbyes to Dominik.

"Now to find her…"

:

Luna looked out the window, waiting for the waitress, and for Harmony to find another writing utensil.

:

Grey entered the graveyard.

"So this is the place that she's in…"

:

"So, what part of the colonies did you come from?"

:

Grey sucked in a deep intake of breath.

"SHIT!"

Dodging another swing, he rolled away, drawing the weapon he had begun to hate so much.

:

**Well… I hail from the Frastfall lands**

Luna half expected her new friend to jump up, seeing as Harmony was from the Frastfall lands' enemy nation, Sakuzeti isles, but she just nodded, and looked back out the window. The sunlight of the sunset threw a beautiful golden sheen on them as they sat by the window of the bakery store.

Skyscrapers punched through the clouds all around them, and Luna couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the builders' work.

Looking out the window in Front Line City, Luna smiled, feelings rising. She was about to start a new life. If more and more Minecraftian teenagers decided to stay here… maybe she would too…

Her peace was disrupted as a body crashed through the glass window.

: Now play this , - watch?NR=1&v=S7DIq5rfV1g&feature=endscreen )

Grey hit the table hard, and rolled off with the help of Harmony. He watched as Luna was lead to safety by the Enderdragon, and he stood up on wobbly feet.

"… the fuck is a zombie doing here? The graveyards… should have been… blessed…" Clutching his broken ribs, he groaned and felt them mend with his healing hands.

Moving out of the room, he saw Harmony do the same. The hulking zombie was swinging its massive fists around, batting aside junior guardsmen like they were nothing.

"Damn it… my sword…" Reaching down, he could find nothing. Looking back up, he watched as a boy was ripped in half, blood spraying in an arc. "Shit!" Scanning the freshly dead and wounded, he picked up a mace from an open eyed girl that looked way too young to be fitted in heavy armor.

"You bastard." Looking at the creature with malice, he gripped the blunt weapon, feeling his conscious rage like an unholy one that he wasn't. Taking two steps forward, he gasped as a zombie-fid guardsman approached him. Making the sign of the Temple quickly, he smashed the mace down on its head, and watched it crumple to the floor.

He caught sight of Harmony dancing in between the Hulking mutated zombie, and a few smaller ones, throwing kunai, and cutting heads clean off.

Rushing the Hulking corpse, he jumped into the air, and landed on its back. "Damn you, _bastard_!" Slamming the mace down on its head, Grey yelled out as he was sent hurtling to the floor by the sheer force of the re animated corpse shaking itself to ride him.

Rolling away, he dodged a pair of fists slamming into the ground, and went hurtling backwards by gale winds. Slamming into the floor again, he slide upright, and stopped on one knee.

Standing up, he watched it slap another guard away, ignoring the rain that was beginning to fall. It was moon up now, the sun sadly gone for the night.

Walking to the enemy, Grey slowly increased him pace, before he ended up in a hurtling sprint, keeping low to the ground, as he saw Harmony do, he felt his legs protest as he neared the zombie. It pulled back, and released one of its roars. Getting hit by the direct blast, he felt his ear drums feel ready to burst, but he kept it up.

_I can't…! Let another soul…!_

It swung out a fist, and he crouched, managing to dodge and parry with a crunch of his mace. It roared, and Grey staggered back it rammed its head into him. Falling back, he looked up in terror as it raised its fists above its head.

Trying to move, he couldn't, and shut his eyes, after seeing a zombie grab onto his feet. A gust of wind hit him in the face, and he opened his eyes. Harmony as above him, blocking, and Grey saw in arrow go throw the zombie's head, which held his feet. Rolling away, he spotted Luna with a bow in hand.

Glancing back to the zombie, he watched as Harmony slashed it twice, and get hit away. Upturned dust came from her feet as she tried to remain on her feet, and Grey watched her shoot a look down at the David Star.

He caught a glint come from the ceiling of a building. Looking up, Grey spotted a whole _rooftop_ of archers, arrows notched, and aiming at the humungous zombie, still killing and crushing its way round the Walks of Life path, which lead through the whole City. Random teenagers had joined the fight, their weapons covered in blood, and grim expressions on their faces.

"NO HARMONY, THEY WI-!"

He covered his eyes as the flash of white blinded him for a second. The girl he had known for no more than a day was in her most natural state, wings spread, and smoke clouds pluming from her nose.

"Be gone, creature." Speaking firmly, Grey was surprised he could hear her over the falling rain. Looking back up, the archers were confused. Guardsmen and fighters alike had expressions of wonder or fear on their faces.

The zombie roared, and Harmony laughed.

"So be it." Pulling back her head, she threw up a ball fire ball, and it made close by people jump out the way, with Grey's voice of "duck!"

It connected, and exploded, the zombie falling back.

A yell to fire almost deafened him, and Grey watched as a shower of arrows landed all around the zombie.

And Harmony.

"_**NO!**_" Rushing forwards, a Guardsman close lined him, and Grey fell on his back. He saw the man's eyes, and remembered his laugh.

_Herobrine?!_ Standing up, he decked the Guard, and moved quickly, rushing past a teenager with an assortment of weapons strapped to him, long sword in hand, and leather armor on, black afro puffed out.

(Finally, this one, also, please tell me if you liked the added musical elements, because it took me a while to find great music for this! - watch?v=oKVxc2i865g )

She fell to the floor, and pushed herself up on weak arms. A few Guardsmen began notching second arrows, and began to take aim.

"_**Stop your shit!**_"

Rushing to her side, he grabbed a shield as he passed by it.

_Nononononononononononononono ._

Raising the shield, he felt the metal vibrate painfully, as it deflected incoming arrows.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!"

Looking down to Harmony, Grey, with shaking hands, watched as the girl rolled to her back. Blood and black violet vapors were coming from her, and she hissed.

"The rain, Grey. It burns. Everything… hurts…"

"Ssh…! Just, quiet now… I have you." Pulling out an arrow, Harmony's scream of pain made tears pore down his face like the rain on his back. Yanking another, he pulled out another. Healing whatever open wound he could find, he spotted approaching Federal Union soldiers. Not children, like the Guardsmen, but adults.

Standing, he gripped the hilt of his mace. It gave him a bit of comfort. "Harmony. Can you fly?"

She was quiet, gritting her teeth, before nodding. "Y-yes."

"Leave. You have to go. Pull out the arrows, and maybe that dragon blood you have will heal you. The Union soldiers will kill you or God knows what…"

"… Grey…"

"…" He looked back. "GO!"

She stood up with the help of a wall. "Grey…"

"GO!"

She opened her wings to the fullest they could go, and she began to flap them. Grey closed his eyes, listening to the beating of wings lessen to just the sound of the rain.

**:::::::**

**Hey, readers, just wanted to remind you to vote on the poll and review.**


	27. Chapter 26- Badass

**I'm back, readers, after the long awaited gap in which my asshole friend didn't send back the edited and finished work! Anyway, here it is!**

**:::\**

**::**

**:**

Dec 21, E999

Evening

:

Mystic stood at the edge of the gap, looking down into the void of darkness bellow. "So that is the mortal world. And, it is also the Frontier."

The few surviving troops at his back wear equipped with the best. Heavy armor made from the metals forged by the Gods. Close by, the Valkyrie herself, Helga, was hog tied, and waiting for the worst.

"Sir, when shall we drop?" His second in command, a tall male by the man of Chris, was waiting, hand on sword hilt and hand in buckler.

"No … give it a moment… our scout should be… a yes…" A bolt of light came flying towards him, after bursting through a few heavy clouds separating the mortal, surface world with the Aether. Scratching the scroll from the sky, Mystic pulled it open. "A yes. She's here. The Ender dragon. Snow says that we should be directly over the Frontier City. Shall we drop _now_?"

A bunch of battle hardened men gave their war cries, and Mystic smiled. "Of course you are. Now take your light fall potion and _ggggggggggoooooooooooooooooo!" _Spinning while speaking, Mystic uncorked a bottle, and leapt of the edge of the land. The wind snatched and attacked his loose buckles on his chest plate, but he ignored it. Those petty bastards that owned the Front would pay for their insolence.

Slamming through the clouds, he grinned almost with sick happiness. "I can't wait…"

Grey sighed, slumped against the wall of his prison cell. He was an easy opponent after being half dead, fighting a giant zombie. The Federal Union soldiers had interrogated him for hours, trying to pull information he didn't even know existed from him… about the Temple of Lit.

Sighing, he looked out of the small window that showed him the cloudy sky. The rain was on and off now, but it still pained him to notice that Harmony was out there on her own, injured and worried for him.

"Don't worry Harmony… I'll find a way out of this dump." Standing slowly while he winced, Grey touched the wall, feeling the cold stone on his palm. "Well shit. This may take some time to chip through…"

Sighing for the uneenth time, he slumped against the wall. "Who am I kidding, I'm just a fledging paladin who isn't even strong enough to escape his clans worst enemy. Pitiful-"

A smashing noise erupted from above him, and Grey shot off the wall. The whole Federal Union tower shook violently, and the teenager looked around wildly. "What in the Nether is going on?!"

Screams issued, and Grey shook his head. "An attack!? On the City?" Rushing to the door. "Hey, you dumb asses! Let me out of here!" A helmeted face appeared in front of the small slit in the iron door.

"Move back."

That voice… it sounded so… familiar.

"My-Mystic?"

"I'm bringing down the door."

Leaping out of the way, Grey yelped as the iron door flew off its hinges, and also through the thick stone and steel of the Federal Union tower wall.

The Templar stomped in, his white hair glistening with sweat, and piercing red eye shinning. His blue eye swirled slightly as he spoke. "And what would my subordinate be doing in a cell…?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing _here_!? Aren't you looking for Kalev?" Grey took a deep intake of breath.

"I rushed here as soon as we got word that you had fallen. And that a Paladin had been sighted in the Frontier as well…" Mystic pulled him out into the hall, and they embraced like brothers.

"Pft. And look where you found me- ack, no time! I've got to go help the City-."

"No need, we are already pushing the Federal Union out of the City." The man's white eyebrow rose slightly.

"What?! Are you stupid, they'll call to their main forces and the war will start back up!" Grey swung a hand out, and the other soldiers standing guard looked around. No one yelled at the Captain in such a fashion…

"Ssh, child. You are free to help us with the cleanup, or you can-." Mystic watched him begin pacing around the hall.

"I've got to go find Harmony!" Rushing passed his commander, Grey stopped short as Mystic grabbed his arm.

"Sweet on a girl who's in trouble? Do you need help?"

"She's more than just a girl, and no. She's… just, no." Prying his arm from his superior's grip, the Paladin sped off.


	28. Chapter 27- A City Divided War

**Forgive me readers and fans! I came down with a bad fever, and then completely forgot I had to do some vital typing! Please tell me what you think! Review, should I keep third person on one person in specific, or what? Anyway, I await your replies! Once again, I am sorry, and Grey, you better be serious when you say you'll edit for the rest of the month of May! I WILL be vigilant in typing, but it might take two or three days to type these really long chapters. I'll keep up the good work as long as you tell me you're reading!**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Dec 21, E999

Evening- Before Grey's escape

:::

::

:

Luna covered her mouth, resisting the urge to "purge" again. Even an hour and a half after the battle, she was still queasy. Moaning, she felt the lightness of her Short Swords. All the teenager was able to do was wander from the Temple, down the path into the Higher Wards, before coming out and in front of the Federal Union Tower.

"What do I do?" She could not find Jezel, or Scottie, and Mystical…

Shutting her eyes, Luna felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Are you alight?" The boy had a hand on a sword hilt, and wore what looked to be reinforced glass rock armor, glowing a slight green. With darker skin and amber eyes, he had more close cropped curly hair, not kept but not wild. Besides him was a boy a bit taller, paler, and brown haired. With eyes that seemed to look right through her, Luna shuddered. Something about the second boy…

"…"

The freelancer stuck out a hand. "Come on. Let's get you out of the rain. I'm Najee." Luna was silent, trying to think. But she shook her head. Everything was like a blur. It seemed all the same to her. She was born cursed, went through life alienated, and now she was talking to the second stranger nice enough to speak to her…

"I am-"

She threw up on his armored shoes, before stumbling into his arms.

Everything began to grow hazy, and Luna tried to blink the tears out of her eyes.

_Every time someone tries to get close to me, they get cursed… and become like me… a part of… oblivion…_

"Unable… to get home." She whimpered, falling into the darkest corners of the mind.

:

Najee didn't know whether to be extremely pissed because his rogue armor was just _soiled_, or be worried for the girl who had collapsed in his arms. "Um…"

"Unable… to get home…" She whimpered almost silently, and he only grew more confused. He had been at the fight, last second, and seen what this girl was capable of. She was a pro at archery, and knew how to use a sword. But…

"Hey, Najee, you going to stare at the poor girl's hair, or are we going to bring her to a Healer or an Alchemist?" Steve Junior spoke, the diamond sword swinging on his hilt as he took off his pack, and pulled out a map.

"What? Oh, well yeah but-."

"Alright than. Our first order of business to get more fame and glory than my father will be to help this random girl. He began to take long strides towards the medical tents set up in quick reaction to the zombie attack. Snorting, Najee heaved the girl up and into his arms so he held her back and cupped the underside of her legs. Waddling after his friend, the rogue cursed his friend for being somewhat emotionless when it came to helping people other than himself.

: - After Escape

Grey burst through the doors of the City gate, cursing under his breath and trying to compose himself, breathe ragged and short as his lungs itched and his legs ached. All he knew was that he had to keep moving. Looking left as the Large East Gate slammed shut behind him, Grey could see the yellow and steel paint of Federal Union heavy troops fleeing into the Tundra's of the East.

Pushing himself to the limits, Grey tumbled to the wet grass in the middle of the plains. He was now were near the Jungle of Cocoa.

For some stupid reason he had decided to go the complete wrong direction, to shake off any of Mystic's troops his higher up might have pinned on him.

"Damn it Notch… can't you give me a little help-," Grunting, he pushed himself up to his feet. " every once and a while-." Pushing off his back foot to keep running, his surrounding slowed to a stop, and then blurred by him. "Holy-!" Stumbling, he recovered, so much closer to the Jungle outskirts then he was before. " Well, I'll be damned." Grinning, he took off for the Jungle line.

:

Pushing aside a few large stalks of grass, Snow watched Grey closely, before whispering a few inaudible words into her wrist brace. Throwing her hand into the air, a small blot of what looked to lightning shot up into the sky, to her commander. Crouching, the air around her rippled as she prepared her body to jump. The lance on her back swung slightly as she followed the boy with her eyes.

"What… are you up to… Grey…"

Pushing upward, her inhumanly strong leg muscles pushed off the dirt, leaving a small shock wave to flutter the surrounding grass. Soaring into the air, the dragoon flew up hundreds of feet after her target.

:

Crashing into a tree, Grey gasped and panted for breath. "Crap…" His Mace was roped through his belt and belt hole, and he punched the tree. "How the hell am I going to find you Harmony…" Looking up into the sky he scanned into the darkness of the forest. "Guess I have o keep using this ability." Closing his fist, Grey grinned. "Thanks Notch." Taking off, the boy shot through the branches, ignoring the scratching and cuts appearing on his face as he flew by branches. Bursting out into a small stream and clearing, he skidded to a halt. Two creepers and a large spider barred his path.

"Just great…" Spiting into the dirt he gasped for breath, recovering slightly while wiping away blood and healing his minor injuries. Pulling out his Mace, he noticed the spider. "Erg…" He _hated_ spiders. Pulling his Mace back, he wacked it away. Using his Godspeed ability, he stepped back as a Creeper got to close. Ducking the spiders lunge, he kicked it away as it went to land on the other side of him. Beaming his Mace into the face of a Creeper, he "stepped" in front of it, grabbed his Mace, and shoved it away, before "stepping" away again, making it detonate next to its fellow Creeper, as the explosions pushed air at his back, Grey turned, hoodie flapping slightly.

Glaring at the arachnid, he hissed back at it. "I dare you."

It happened too fast for him to react. A jet of pure light whizzed by his head, and Grey cursed, ducking. The spider exploded, and Grey turned, looking through the trees and into the darkness of the night beyond. The moonlight was his only way to see, and there was, apparently, no one behind him. He could sense nothing.

"Harmony?" Grey huffed. _Who am I kidding?_

Than he noticed the feeling of eyes on his back. Spinning out with his Mace, Grey stopped short of Texas' face. "W-what the-."

"Grey, we don't have time." The boy slapped the Mace down, an expression of slight worry on his face. "The Eye led me here."

"What the hell!?" Bellowing, Grey flapped his arms. "How are you here!?" Pointing at the older Warrior of the Temple of Lit, the Paladin was flabbergasted.

"Don't worry about that. I saw the Front Line Plains. They were burning. Mystic, the others. We can_not_ let him have the Ender dragon."

"WHAT!?" Gripping his Mace, Grey looked around wildly. "_Harmony_!? What do you mean?"

"We have to go. I'm guessing you still don't know any speed abilities?" Texas questioned, pulling out the Sword of Notch, and offering it to him.

"I'm not a Warrior class- actually, yes, I do. And… no, I can't accept the sword."

"Why?" Texas gave his companion a questioning look.

"I just… no time! Where is Har- the Ender dragon!?"

Texas furrowed his brow a spit second before recovering. "… at… hold on…" He held the same small ball up to his eye, closing the other. Standing still for what seemed like ages to Grey, Texas brought the Eye back down as the other opened his mouth to speak. "Front Line City."

:

Luna opened her eyes, hearing the thunderous slam. "What in the name of Notch!?" Jumping out of her small, infirmary bed, the girl looked around wildly. Najee was close by, yelling at what looked to be a Federal Union soldier.

"We have to bring them with us! They're our allies! If the Temple was really attacking, wouldn't we-!"

"We don't have that kind of time, boy. Steve the second has ordered us to hold the line for only so long. We have evacuated all our followers and workers that we could. Now let's go." Reaching for Najee's arm, the boy grabbed his sword hilt, armor glinting.

"Don't touch me. I can get my own legs to move me. I have a few things to do first."

Najee turned, and was surprised to see Luna on her feet, looking with worry at the scene played out before her.

"Hey, are you feeling better, Miss?"

"Call me Luna. And yes, I am quite all right. But what's all this about the Temple? You said they're attacking?" Luna was confused, and she couldn't stop her emotions from showing. Najee seemed a bit more uneasy as the Federal Union trooper shuffled out of the tent.

"I'm afraid so. We can't stay here much longer; the Legendary Wolf is leading their attack. Our best bet is to fall back to one of the Tundra villages and take refuge there. Come on-." He offered his hand, and Luna shook her head.

_If I tell him… will he hate me? Even try to kill me…? It…_

Clenching her teeth, Luna looked her new accomplice in the eye. "I can't."

He pulled his head back slightly, and raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

The girl took a shaky step towards the older boy. "Because I'm a Temple of Lit member. I don't know what class I am right now, but I guess I'm just a fledging. But I'm sorry. I can't leave until I figure out who the hell is attacking the City. There aren't enough of us at the Temple here…" She paused, the painful memory of Mystical in her mind. "To do any kind of thing like that!"

Najee gave a smile full of so much hate; it sent shivers up her spine. "To think that I'd thought you were cute…" He lowered his head, a hand gripping his sword hilt. "I'll have to kill all of you to avenge my friends!" Charging her outright with a darkened face, Luna screamed, rolling back and over the stretcher. Falling to the other side, she yelped as Najee broke the thing in one swing, and with a heavy thrust, sent his sword right at her eye.

:

Grey could here only his heart beat and the sound of his shoes slamming against the cold, wet cobblestone. All around him children were retreating to their homes, confused of what to do as terrifying heavy troops they weren't familiar with fought back the few remaining Federal Union troops trying to evacuate their own and more loyal children from Federal territory.

Dodging around to men fighting, Grey looked to his right. Texas was concentrating, looking through the damn eye again.

_Where's Harmony!?_

"Did you find her _yet_!?" Agitated, he thwaped a Federal Union soldier over the head as the trooper tried to finish off a single Temple Tank class, who had been ganged up on, taking out all seven but one.

"I'm trying, but it's- wait, you know the Ender dragon?!" He looked to Grey, and the Paladin sighed, turning a corner as the fighting ahead was too fierce to evade if they kept forward.

"Yes. And she's not a full Ender dragon. And she wasn't really one either." Grey bit his tongue to stop curses from flowing into the air to wherever Herobrine was hiding. "But she flew away after the Federal Union saw past her disguse- er, old human form. I took the hit so she could escape."

Grey and Texas skidded to as top as they exited the tight and dark alley, and into a pathway filled with tents; most abandoned. A young man in stone glass armor was taking on a teal haired girl in the sitance, almost too far to see, yelling in her face as she struggled to block with an iron bound bow, crying out for help.

"Luna!? Hold on!" Grey moved forward, but halted as Texas grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! I see it! We have to go now, or we could lose the drag- girl!" He pulled Grey away, and the younger boy cursed, shrugging off his friend's hand.

"Stop! We can't just leave Luna!"

Texas looked around to Grey. "Are you _crazy_!? That girl's life is nothing compared to the lives that will be lost if Mystic or the Federal Union gets their hands on that dragon!"

"I like Harmony! I really do! But she can wait if Luna is in… _mortal_… DANGER!" Dashing with Godspeed, Grey dashed as fast as he could to his other comrade's position.

:

Luna couldn't hold onto her bow much longer. "This is it…" Blocking another anger imbued attack, Luna cursed, sobbing at the same time. "What in the Nether is _wrong_ with you!? I haven't hurt you at all!"

Najee cackled somewhat madly. "All of the Temple must parish! They murdered all of my friends in cold blood in the war just a few years ago! The Federal Union was the only one there to help!"

"Yes! But the war is _ove-_ah!" Luna pulled back further as the rain fell harder and the bow she grabbed from besides the doctor's desk snapped like a twig.

She back peddled until her back hit the wall. "P-Please don't hurt me…" Najee took another heavy step towards her. "You're only acting like the Temple!" That made him freeze.

"What…?"

"You heard me! If you kill me, someone else will try to kill you! Don't you understand!?"

He was quiet a moment, frozen in place. He raised his head, a look of sorrow on his face. "What the hell just happened-?"

A blurry form dressed in all Grey rammed into Najee's side, sending him spiraling away. "Ha_ha_! I made it!" Luna gaped as Najee was sent spiraling away. The Paladin stood, chest heaving and sweat plastering his hoodie to his body.

"G-Grey?"

"Surprised to see me?" The boy turned, looking somewhere, before cursing. Luna looked where he was, and found nothing.

"What is it?"

"My friend left for Harmony…"

Luna exclaimed with joy. "She's back!? What, is the Temple of Lit… really attacking the City?" Luna took a step towards Grey, who sighed.

"Mystic, one of the higher ups in the Temple of Lit after Kalev's disappearance; he's the one who dropped from the Aether, apparently." Grey holstered his Mace, and started to jog towards the direction he…

"Najee!" Exclaiming, Luna ran to the boy who was literally so dazed he could only mumble a few words, and twitch, bordering on unconsciousness. Crouching besides him, she fell to her knees, accidently sitting on his arm. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Look, we'll get you better- Grey, get your butt over here! Listen, Najee, I'm sorry about what happened to you and… please forgive. You can't live life t the fullest when you have the urge to kill someone. Trust me…" Luna gasped as Najee pulled his arm out from under her crouch.

"Don't… worry… about… it…."

Grey skidded to halt besides the boy. "We have to go!"

"No! Heal your mistake first! Najee's just a little confused; he's still a friend!" Luna stood up, pointing down to the downed boy.

Sighing, Grey complied. "Alright…" Kneeling besides the boy, the Paladin started the process, first by touching his hand to the boy's forehead. In about two to three minutes, Najee began to move, groggily reaching for Luna.

"Don't go with that Temple… _bAstA_Rd. Come with me and Steve to…" He collapsed in an unconscious heap.

Grey sniffed, drawing Luna's attention. "Are you ready to go or what? We have to get to Harmony before Mystic. I'll explain everything on the way."

"What is there to explain?"

Both the teal haired girl and the blue haired boy turned in unison, gaping and surprised.


	29. Chapter 28- A Girl's fears Cry Wolf

**Back again, my beautiful and dashing readers! These chapters are getting intense, and Mystic may have just restarted the Federal- Temple War; his cause an unknown one. Is it a just reason? Do you like the seriousness? Or do you think there should be more funny parts in it? It is really serious for an "anime" imagined world… anyway, read on, and remember to check the poll when new characters are added and/or your liking someone else than your previous choosing! –I had to remove Slenderman in the polls [he's still in the story arch] because he's way too damn popular XD**

::::

Dec 22, E999

Extremely early in the morning.

:::

::

:

Harmony was completely confused. "You evaded capture?" Taking a step towards Grey, Harmony felt her heart flutter; trying to ignore the pain in her left thigh and side. Those were the places she couldn't get the arrow heads out…

Holding her side, she kept her wings folded behind her as she glided into Grey's arms collapsing. "Oh my Notch, Harmony? Why the hell didn't you stay at the Jungle!? Or just somewhere _not_ here!?"

He was worried for her, something that Harmony was not that used to. Bleeding through her fingers, Harmony sighed. "I missed you Grey…"

She felt him stiffen at her words, but ended up chuckling. "If this was a book, we would be a really cheesy romance couple…" His breath was warm against her cold neck, despite the fact his body was much colder than even Luna's; at least his hands were…

Luna's voice came from beside her, and Harmony smiled. The streets were quiet around them as nobody was left outside for some fear that they would be attacked by somebody. The wind picked up a bit of dirt, and the gloomy grey light lighting the over world only made pangs of sorrow fill Grey's heart more as he looked down at Harmony fearfully. The light was slowly getting brighter as midnight ended.

"Don't scare us like that! Why the heck is the Temple of Lit chasing you, anyway? I mean, geez… this is so confusing, it makes no sense." Watching the other girl, Harmony gave a small smile, arms hanging over Greys shoulders, and feet a few inches off the ground as he pulled her up into his arms.

Luna was looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head as she noticed Harmony's stare. She swept a long, teal ponytail back off her chest, and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking at Grey, the girl spoke as Harmony watched the both of them. "So what's all this about an attack?"

Grey's emotions rippled slightly, but it was hard to read his emotions being a holy knight. Luna, however was emitting feelings of confusion, fear, worry, and… oddly enough, tranquility.

"A friend of mine that was with me… I haven't told you much about how I got here, but I guess I can trust you; being a friend of Temple of Lit members, haha…" Laughing nervously, he gave a smile…

:

Mystic snorted, and jabbed the man in the gut twice. The Federal Union Officer crumbled to the ground, the last of his soldier that didn't flee getting cut down around him.

"I am here on personal business. It would be wise not to interfere." He strode off, signaling a man with a large axe to show the Officer the same mercy like the others. He strode off the docks with a shorter, thinner figure shyly hiding behind him. "What are you doing Black Snow?"

Ironically, the girls Snow white skin grew red with embarrassment. "M-Mystic… you don't have to kill them. The War is over. It has been. "

Mystic sighed, shaking his head as he strode off towards the Temple Ward, to see his new place of command. "You know what the Oracle said. We have to bring her back before the Temple, or the Paladin takes her."

"And what if… it is Grey who is that Paladin?" Snow tensed as the white haired man spun on her.

"I dare think it won't be. Now let's go, and please, stop clinging to me. You're my second in command, after all." He looked away, suppress his manly urges.

:

The boy reclining in the rickety self-built chair is Grey Mournings, the Paladin. Sixteen years old, he will be going on seventeen on July 28, E 1000, the upcoming year. His favorite beanie rests on his head, grey, single riveted black leather gauntlet protecting his right arm and hand. He has the sign of Notch on a chain; a Star of David with a Cross outside of it, and four rays branching out at the space between the Cross. His mousy midnight blue hair is swept over his right eye slightly; dressed in grey jeans, grey sneakers with an obnoxiously bright orange shoe lace on his left foot. The Paladin's Primer hangs on the sides of his waist as he reclines, relaxing and daydreaming; his mythril chain shirt shining slightly under his grey shaded hoodie, a metallic neck collar jutting comfortably from the chainmail, designed to protect him from neck attacks or arrow shots. It is no surprise he would be named Grey. He is relaxed, and radiates a fun, enjoyable emotion that rubs on others. A female walks up behind him, and taps him on the shoulder, saying something with a joking face. The boy looks over his shoulder to her, grinning slightly.

Her name is Luna, short for her whole name, Luz de la Luna, or Luzde, which she says is an informal way to say her full name. At sixteen, she is about to reach her next birthday, which is January 1, E 1000. Happy and cheerful on the outside, this seemingly flamboyant girl holds many dark secrets close to her heart. The key is lost somewhere only the right man may find. She plops to the ground by his chair, pulling out a book which was in the Temple's magically library. It is labeled Alchemy for both masters and novices, and she has one other book, labeled Magical Runes. While Grey towers over her at six feet tall, she is the average five foot five inches. Her teal hair is long and silky to the touch, tumbling down her back after being loosely fitted into twin ponytails. Her sleeveless dress like shirt has a single button in it, on her chest, and the outfits matching slip on sleeves are equally blue, average chest showing more, catching the opposite gender's unwary eyes. Borders a bright orange; her pants are the same bright orange as Grey's unlatching shoelace. Her scarf is wrapped around her neck, and as she reads diligently while looking down, her mouth and nose are covered. Her ruby coloured eyes dart up to Grey's brown ones as she spoke, motioning with her hand every once and a while, letting go of the book. A bow, new and forged of silver and emerald, is hanging over her back, and she suddenly giggles, saying something aloud while lifting her book and motioning for Grey to read. She is slim and curvy, with bigger than average hips and a set of nice lips, blue from her lip gloss.

Grey's emerald mace catches Luna's attention, and she pokes the smooth four sided head, bringing it up as a topic for conversation.

A shorter, shadowy figure glides in next, so naturally quiet, both the Paladin and the Ex- Dual Sword do not seem to notice. However, the boy's tan cheeks grew red as Luna pretends not to see her for a second, allowing the paper white girl to catch him off guard. The five foot tall seventeen year old has silvery hair and pale white skin, both being from the rare syndrome she was born with; Gha- hast syndrome. Her hair is splayed across her back in lustrous, alluring tumbles, wavy, while Luna's hair seems to curl at the ends in single, crazy loops. Her knowledge of lore could be as wide as her thighs, and that means big. Her slender figure and upturned nose are more features of her beauty. Her hug sends shivers up Grey's spin, and Luna rolls her eyes dramatically. Harmony only pulls away to stare at the Archer before pulling out a notebook and scribbling a few words down in it; the seventeen year old is mute. A glistening Star of David, silver and blue with diamond, linked by a chain, to a leather choker around her neck, has large white words across it's back; TEKKIT, short for the Tekkit Corporation. With soft brown eyes and teal rings around her irises, she gives Luna one finally half lidded glance before sitting on the edge of the desk, showing Grey her cursive hand writing. Grey's eyes always seemed to switch between an awake and half lidded trance around others, calmer then Harmony's half lidded looks, same with Luna's, but she looked at the world with a more awake and naturally seductive bed room eyes.

Harmony's new sweater dress goes down to the knees, and her violet and white stripped thigh high socks are pulled taunt, slippered shoes on. Her Katana sheath is new as well, made at the same time and place as Grey's Mace and Luna's bow, the sheath having stripped light emeralds and darker shaded enchanted stone glass, laced with silver. Even though she is mute, she holds a terrible secret only these two people know. And now you of course.

With untamed brown hair, and a taste for battle, you have emerald eyes much like the boy you will soon fight to the death; Steve Junior. Deep and cold, those eyes are, while you stand at five feet and nine inches. You wear that same old crimson reddish brown hoodie, and brown orange skully, because she gave them to you, and you love her. The red diamond on your shoulders shows that you are a Warrior Class fighter in the Temple of Lit, but you are about to become a renegade, as Grey shall be as well. You wield a War hammer, the Hammer of Notch that Grey gave you actually, and have the ability to _see_ things… the future… tell me Texas, no, Jake, why don't you open up and-.

:

"Hey guys, we should leave the City now." Texas stuffed his hand back into his jeans pocket letting go of the crystal ball. "This would be the best right now; because I'm pretty sure that Mystic won't be up at a time like this, especially while it's raining…" Standing onto his feet, the young man stuffed the glass orb back into his pocket angrily. The Hammer he weld in combat was now decommissioned, a new Hammer Grey found on some mutant zombie clean and holstered on his waist. They were in the Temple at the moment, and it was getting harder not to get nervous. Texas knew they would inevitably run into Mystic somehow, before he could get Harmony to Herobrine…

_Eye, you better not be lying to me. We can't afford to have your games telling me of dangers- no, _showing _me the futures of all of us. Notch must _NOT _have her. Even if that means taking the dragon myself and giving her directly to Herobrine myself…._

Harmony slipped of the desk, and Luna stood up tall, moving towards him. "Why are you in such a rush? They don't know that Harmony is the dragon they're looking for? I mean, she isn't even really a dragon…"

Grey snorted. "Mystic is too hard headed. Texas does have a point. We need to roll. Get whatever money and dry provisions you can pack." Standing, the Paladin motioned for Harmony to follow him, before walking out the room with her beside him.

Texas watched the scene before noticing Luna eyeing him, stuffing her hands in her pockets, puffing out her cheeks, and strutting out the room.

"…?" _Alright then._

:

Luna was by the front door of the Temple, as she sat with her back to the large Spruce wood doors, legs swinging as she sat on the marble table, waiting for her companions. "Hmm, maybe they aren't waiting by the front… the horse stalls?"

Standing, she began a slow but purposeful walk as her mind wandered around the places that her friends could be, or what was taking them.

"What the hell…" Puffing out her cheeks again, she crinkled her nose.

"Vela! Vela?" A rough, low, and familiar voice rang out, and Luna turned, hands coming out of her pockets. She hadn't heard the double doors open, and she was surprised to see her brothers friend Felix standing at the door, in light armor and gauntlets. A lady with skin pale as Harmony's was slightly behind him, a smile on her lips, which slowly faded as Luna's confused face gave everything away.

"Felix? It's me, Luna? Who's Vela?" Striding to Trippy's friend quickly, Luna's smile became a gap as the gap closed. His walk was a hurried jog, but slowed as her name left her lips.

"Felix? Why are you wearing the Temple's Officer Patch?" Luna's heart beat rose as the holystone walls began to glow with more light.

"Haha… Lu… my name isn't really Felix. It's Mystic, you see. Felix is a surname I use in the civilian field. I am the Commander of the Temple's Advanced War brigade. And Vela… I don't think I should meddle in family affairs." His voice grew stronger with each word, and Luna's form shook more as well.

"Y-you're the Legendary Wolf? The one who attacked the Federal Union?" Her hand shook, and it clenched the bowstring tightly, as he nodded.

Her hand dropped suddenly. She was wearing the thigh quiver, steel tipped arrows peeking out the top, waiting to be used.

"Yes. I am. I hope you weren't hoping to be affiliated with them . They are a corrupt organization. But I shouldn't have to worry; the Frastfall lands hate them as much as the rest of the Country."

Another familiar voice echoed down the hall, rebounding off the walls as Luna stood, defeated really, a shadow cast over her.

"Harmony, cut it out! Haha!"

If Luna looked back, she would have seen Grey holding Harmony tight as she sat on his shoulders, ruffling his hair before putting his beanie back on properly.

Luna heard the lady behind the man she thought she had known.

"That is the Ender dragon. It must be. I overheard Grey speaking of her."

Luna bit her lip to keep from screaming out loud. She could hear Grey gasp, and Harmony's feet tap as she got off of the Paladin. Texas was nowhere near them.

"Grey…. What do you think you're doing? Is that really the Ender dragon?" Felix- no, Mystic's gruff voice grew harsh with malic, something she never imagined she would hear.

"Damn… Mystic… no, she not an Ender dragon! What, you think she can shape shift or something?"

A low, rumbling growl sound made Luna begin to shake again.

"Don't lie through your teeth, Paladin, or I'll strip that violet bar from your sleeves. When I said I would promote you when you next saw me doesn't mean you can call yourself an equal. Boy, is she the _Ender dragon_?" His voice seemed to contort, and Luna took a step back.

Grey was silent.

"So be it." Mystic stepped forward.

"_STOP IT!_" Pulling off her bow, Luna knelt down, drew and arrow, and notched it. Pulling back the sting, she was prepared to fire point blank into Mystic's stomach in less than a second. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "What the hell is going on right now!? I thought we were all friends, not liars! Why are you trying to take Harmony from us, Felix?! Whoever you are!"

Everyone was frozen in place. Grey was breathing deeply, Mace drawn, and Harmony was slightly behind him, Katana drawn. But Luna couldn't see that.

All she could see was the red haze of anger that had been pulled down over her eyes.

"I'm tired of being some damn kid! I'm an adult now like everyone else, and I demand answers, no matter how low rank of a Temple member I am- hell, I'll quit if that gets you to talk!" Luna's hands were shaking violently as she waited in the silence. What seemed like an eternity passed, before Mystic opened his mouth.

"Alright. I suppose you deserve that. My real name is Mystic. Neither I nor my brother Kalev has a last name. Our Uncle was King Ian, the man who resides in a small fortress by the Temple, in the Central main lands, the main continent where the original Temple and the Federal Union are located in, along with the Crystal kingdoms. The… night… of Grey's fall to the Over world was the same time the Fifth Oracle spoke." Mystic took a breath, and only spoke outside of topic when a few of his troops entered, drawing swords after seeing the teal haired girl aiming a bow at their Officer. "If you aren't familiar with the Oracles, I'll tell you about them…?"

"… Alright…" Luna didn't let her grip on the bowstring slack.

Mystic chuckled. "Okay. The Oracles have always been a part of our world. They are eternally asleep, actually. Each time one awakes, it tells the Watchmen a prophecy, before finally dying. Legend speaks that the first Oracle talk the original Watchmen of the Temple, their guards, that when the Seventh and final Oracle dies, our Worlds will all collapse. Poof, nothing left." He was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking more softly. "Put the bow down, Luna."

The girl's hands shook with defiance. "Don't you dare say another word." Standing slowly, Luna took a step back. "You leave us all alone, or I'll shoot you dead, Felix- Mystic."

The man smirked. "Sorry, I can't do that-." The bowstring snapped forward, and Luna grew wide eyed as Mystic disappeared. Gasping, she felt a rough hand grab her by the arm, and send her sliding across the ground as she was slung low. Rolling into a wall while her bow clattered farther away, Luna hit hard, and her vision shook as she lay motionless on the ground. Slumping sideways a bit, the girl placed a hand on the ground, and tried to push herself up.

She could see Grey engaged with Mystic, trying to repeal the bigger man's attacks with his Mace and the shield he had unslung from off of his back. Shield in front, Grey cursed aloud as his shield was hit with such a violent, single punch; it sent his heels skidding backwards. Harmony was trying to fight the other women, to no anvil. Every time Harmony teleported close to hit her, the women would crouch and shoot up, disappearing into the rafters.

Everything was beginning to turn into a rivalry match, Grey beating back a few of Mystic soldiers as they tried to enter the fight.

_This isn't what I wanted…_ Luna thought bitterly as she struggled to get on her feet.

Clenching a fist, the girl drew a book from her bag. Crouching, she wiped a bit of blood onto her finger, from a cut she got from the floor. Tracing the symbols on the ground, the girl worked diligently, before backing away, nodding with approval.

"Grey! Harmony! _Let's_ _go_!" Waving for her friends to follow her, Luna took a few steps back. Mystic growled, as Grey held his shield in front of him, back pedaling for the hall. Luna rushed for her bow, and covered him with a drawn back arrow. Harmony teleported with an Ender pearl, popping up behind the Paladin. Grey held the front of the hall, Luna ushering the two _around_ the rune. Luna told Grey to get Harmony to the horse stall.

After screaming at the boy, she watched him reluctantly leave her.

Turning, not bothering to watch the Paladin pull the shinobi behind him, rushing to the back of the Temple, Luna looked back to the Legendary Wolf and his guards.

"Don't take another step." She motioned to the rune. "This is magic; something I'm quite adept at. If you value keeping your feet and legs, I suggest not following us. Backing away slowly, Luna slowly let the bow string go, grabbing the arrow and pointing the weapon to the ground. Turning, she fled, resisting the urge to let more tears out.

Now she was an enemy of the Temple and the Union.


	30. Chapter 29- Texas' Story Cut short

**Writing away again, I see that I do have fans, and I'm happy to say that I've finally summoned up enough courage to finally finish this damn book, and the rest of the trilogy. There will indeed be a lot more to this, and I hope that you, my reader, will pass this story around and help me spread the joy of my work. Thank you the most, **Rend the Hooded. You have helped me very much.

:

Dec 22, E999

Late Evening

Grey slowed his horse, keeping it in a trot while looking back to Luna, who rode on her own personal horse. The moon above glittered silently as clouds were actually visible in the distance. Sipping from his water skin, Grey placed in back into his satchel.

_How does she know Mystic?_

"You want to know how _I_ know him, am I right?" Her words were so quick and to the point it almost made Grey slid right off his horse in alarm. He wasn't a very good horse rider, in fact.

_How in the Nether!?_ Grey shook his head, before nodding slowly. "Yeah…" Looking forward, to Harmony, who was seated in front of him, he felt the shorter mute girl tense, feeling his eyes on the back of her head. Grey returned his gaze to Luna, as a thunder clap sounded far off.

"I was just a kid when I first met him. This red haired boy called the Glass Dragoon, and Felix, they… were traveling through the Frastfall territory. The Federal Union was at full blown war against the Temple at the time, but my Father still respects all soldiers the same, whether they be from warring factions or Countries." Luna sped her horse up, moving up next to Grey's horse. "Felix ended up befriending Trippy, my brother I told you about earlier, when that other boy's leg was injured. Trippy and Felix started hunting together, and that man, your Captain also helped me… in other ways; he placed wards on our family estate. After that, the red haired boy had recovered by then, and the two of them headed out. Every now and then I would see them, like when Trippy went off to the Front. I saw him just a week or so ago; know that I think about it… But, that other boy... He used to look at me oddly, as if he saw something in me that I didn't. He never spoke much except to thank me for homage and food… he _knew_ something I didn't… I don't know…."

Luna's aura began to whip up, invisible but sensible to the Paladin. In a mix of pain and confusion, the teal haired girl wasn't sure of the past events that had happened to her. Grey felt Harmony move a bit too far back, and Grey's heart leapt.

**I feel it too.**

_What-what?_ Reading the sudden note, Grey's jaw dropped. Harmony looked back to him, a serious face on. Scribbling on the notebook's half-filled page, Grey's heated and tempted emotions withered like a stabbed balloon.

**Cheer Luna up. Can't you feel her aura?**

"Oh… of course I can." Murmuring, Grey looked over to Luna. "Luna-."

Texas's voice cut him off, and the boy almost fell off of his horse in surprise.

"You're speaking about Kalev. And in a tone I do not like. He and I have been through a lot, actually. It's funny. We all kind of have our stories. All linked together somehow…" Looking towards the Warrior, Grey raised an eyebrow. Harmony looked up at him, a questioning face waiting for an answer.

"I think Texas may have known Kalev for longer than I thought." Whispering silently, the Paladin patted the girl's head once, before turning his attention back to the empathic hammer wielder.

"I was a tank class when we first met. It was funny, because he was the one who actually told me that I was more of a fast mover. And that I was no good with the Sword."

"Don't worry; I couldn't handle my bad luck with swords." Patting the Mace on his hip with a metallic clank from his under chain shirt, Grey reassured his ally.

"I'm fine. Kalev was just a novice Dragoon than, as was Jezel not called the Thundering Jab. She was actually an understudy of Mystic at the time, learning the arts of the fisticuffs master. And Scott was a regular Scout, not our Crescent Cutlass. The five of us were as good of a questing party as any…" Trailing off, Texas trotted his horse farther ahead as Luna moved hers ahead to see his face. Grey felt a flicker of worry seep from the Warrior.

"Anyway, we were actually going to investigate a fallen kingdom that ended up behind his Uncle's Castle. That's where we met the Federal Union for the first time. It was like they were hiding and boosting their forces just to come about and conquer others…" Texas took a deep breath, his hood the only thing visible from behind. "We ended up getting separated, and when Kalev returned to us the first time, he had a jewel hammered into his forehead by some desert gypsy. By than he had somehow made himself such an enemy of the Union, that they decided to make their first attack on the Temple. We ended up figuring out that Herobrine had destroyed King Ian's kingdom; Kalev's Uncle. We raced back to the Temple to warn them, but Kalev left again, saying he sensed the danger of his shard partner; a psionic term I found out about later. We fought the first real battle without him, and then the second. He finally came back with Mystic carrying him.

"I didn't know what to say. I still don't really…" Texas slumped forward a little, beginning to start his horse into a gallop.

"What was her name? It was a she, his Psionic partner, am I right?" Luna spoke quietly, her voice croaking.

"What?" Texas looked back nervously, the emotion too strong to be hidden. His eyes were wide, full of surprise and knowing ness.

"Was it… Vela?"


	31. Chapter 30- Obvious Relations

Dec 22, E999

Late Evening

:::

::

:

"Have you ever seen her? Why did F- Mystic call me by her name, and think that I was her?"

Texas kicked his horse forward to get ahead of them, but Luna followed suite, keeping pace with the young man. Galloping ahead again, Texas kept silent, head angled down as he was thinking, "I don't… think I should even know. It isn't my place to know such things, never the less meddle in the affairs…"

"Why the hell is everybody saying that?! My Mother died when she was trying to use her psionic powers to repeal a ghost! All that's left of my family is my brother and my Father. And my Father can't bear any more children after the-." Luna bellowed, angry and confused. Her horse began to get nervous, it jerking its head and snorting.

"Take it easy, Luna." Grey's comforting voice spoke just as Luna was about to curse, and she bit her lip.

"Sorry…" Looking away, she mumbled. "But I really shouldn't be…"

_Everybody here seems to be keeping secrets, and they're about me apparently… but who the hell could she _BE_?_

"It was the eye, wasn't it?" Grey spoke even louder this time, as if he were upset. Looking back to him, he could see his frown over Harmony's head. The girl was staring at her, concerned, but she didn't care.

"Yeah-."

"The eye?" Luna gave the two of them a blank look. "What, is it all seeing?"

Texas gave a short nod. "Yes, it is, actually."

"Then who in the damn nether is Vela." Her eyes were alight, rage seeping from her pore. Galloping her horse right next to Texas', she watched him raise his head, and look her in the eyes.

He grimaced, looking at her with his emerald eyes. "Do you really need to know?"

Drawing back slightly, Luna grimaced. For a frank, seemly heartless man, he was being… emotional. Afraid.

_For me?_

"Yes. If it's really _family matters_, I think I have the right to know. My mother's name was Etna. Who is Vela?"

Texas took a deep breath, before murmuring. "She's your sis. Plain and simple."

Luna's jaw dropped. "What? But how-."

"Look out!" Grey yelped, and suddenly, as if spontaneously, arrows came raining down.

:: Harmony's Point of View::

I dipped my head down slightly, leaning my chest and head against the horse. Grey was pushing the poor horse to its limits, but fearfully, the arrows actually kept it going. They were going to collapse and die if this kept up. The horrible part was that I could feel their pain.

"Holy shit! How'd we miss the big ass Fed. Union _wall_!?" Grey yelled aloud, and Texas' voice replied, as I held on for dear life. My stomach was starting to feel… weird. Gurgly. Motion… I didn't like it…

We veered against the wall, racing next to it.

"It just loops around to the sea; we need to get over!" Texas roared. "Harmony can fly, can't she? Ender dragon, right?"

"She can't fly right into those arrows!"

"Okay, let's all just _die_ than!"

I licked my bottom lip, sitting up a little. Trying to get Grey's attention, I grumbled inaudibly as he wasn't paying attention. Looking down at the seal, I contemplated…

_The transformation would scare the horse, and burn them both…_

Closing my eyes, I held my breath. Sliding sideways, I heard Grey yelp, and felt a hand brush my thigh. Hitting the sand, I rolled hard, and ripped the seal off, shoving it in my robe pocket.

AN unknown feeling rippled through me, and then mass uncomforted as wings grew from my spin, and ripped out my back painfully. Arcing my back as I looked into the clear night desert sky, I staggered slightly as fire swirled around me.

An arrow sank into the grainy substance next to my slippered feet, and I swung round, looking up at the fifty block high wall. Archers were lined up, aiming down for y head. Tilting to the side on instinct, I dodged a close arrow shot.

My mind was darting from Luna's confusion with an unknown sibling, to the danger forcing my companions to flee.

Crouching, I flared out my wings, and growled. "I hate you Herobrine…" Vaulting into the air with a force unknown, sand shot back around me as I took off. Zipping right by the wall, wind and sand hit the Federal Union soldiers. Stopping above them, I surved my enemies.

_What? I thought no adults could come here…_

The soldiers were grown men and women, angrily firing away at me or wiping their eyes clean.

_So those dirt… they were weakening the provinces by taking their youth…_

Pulling back, I began to let my anger envelop me. My past memories of training stopped me.

:

_Remember Harmony, you are named after perfect balance. Do not let anger take hold of you, nor too much happiness. That is not the way of our family. The shinobi must be at peace all the time._

:

Opening my eyes, I couldn't help but grin. Where ever my mother was, she was still watching over me.

Bolting down, I slammed into the iron flooring, and actually ripped through it, sending a wave of ripped metal hurling its inhabitants over the edges. An arrow whizzed by my face, and I turned looking at its firer. Leaping forward, I swung out a fist, and punched him. The man went barreling off the wall, and onto the unexplored side of the Frontier. The safe place where no one dared to go without a force to be reckoned with.

Scanning around me quickly while flipping and dodging arrow, I spotted a latch that lead over the wall, to what seemed to be a bridge. Inhaling deeply, I stopped, which was dumb. And arrow hit me right in the side, before I let loose an explosive ball of fire.

The explosion was enough to send _me_ over the edge, and I painfully flapped my wings, gasping in pain as I lowered myself to the desert floor. Looking back, I could see Grey and the others riding towards me.

Waving slowly, I grinned slightly. "Hey…" I know that they couldn't hear me, but I didn't care much. I was kind of bleeding out, and I whimpered as I pulled the arrow from my wound. Grey reached me before any of them, and I was surprised to see him actually launch of the horse, let it gallop away with our food and supplies, and race for me. Slamming into me, he gasped, speaking in short breaths.

"Are… you…okay…? What in the nether… is… wrong… with you? Jumping… off a damn… _horse_!?" Placing his hand on my wound, I giggled and jerked, feeling his cold hand heal my torn flesh.

"I'm fine Grey. Stop cursing so much. I know that you have my back wherever I go, so…" Tilting my head, I closed my eyes. Grey's chest hit my face, and I felt his arms rap around my back, and pull me up. My wings fluttered comfortably against my back, and I sighed, feeling my wound fully heal with my own abilities.

"Let's get the- let's get outta here…" Grey waved to Texas and Luna, and I felt Grey literally pull me up into his arms, like I was some cat. I did purr, oddly enough, after I had gotten bit by Herobrine…

I ended up sharing a horse with Luna, while Texas grudgingly had Grey hang on back of his.

Riding through the gate, Texas ducked as a volley of arrow rained down near us. "Shit! Dragon, you got a fireball or something?!"

"Huh?" I snapped back from my thoughts of Grey, and the pit of emptiness that seemed to be trying to swallow my consciousness. Luna yelled over her shoulder, repeating the Warrior's words. "Oh, of course." Fang out a bit as I gave him a smile, I turned, and pulled back my head, inhaling deeply. Throwing up a painful black ball the size of a fist, I watched it hurtle past Luna's horse, which freaked out, and hit the wall.

A brilliant, alluring explosion of a hundred colours blasted apart a piece of the wall we had managed to get through.

I watched all of this, clutching Luna's waist lightly. "…"

I stared back even when there was nothing left to stare at, in my own thoughts.


End file.
